Caught in the Arms of the Wind
by dendez-puppy-luv
Summary: When Yusuke gets homesick while living in the Makai, Jin offers more then just friendship for comfort When it comes time to return home, however, Yusuke unknowingly leaves more then just Jin behind. Alturnatve ending REposted!
1. How It All Started

This fic is dedicated to my wonderful bestestest friend Sarah (Caelestis) who is always encouraging me to keep working! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as you have anticipated it! I wuff you!

In the middle of my latest chapter of Vixen I got slapped in the head by a plot bunny! Damn those vicious bunnies! Anyhoot, I decided to just sit down and get this fic out of my head, once again I have the whole story planned out but I'm not sure if it will go over well with all my readers, so kinda take the hint and give a girl a review. . .was that too blunt? Oh well, on with the story. Ps. The story starts out during the Dark Tournament right after the double fight with the evil doctor's team and the Shinobi team. Yusuke does not yet have Puu.

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic lemon, mpreg, Jin x Yusuke, don't like it don't read. You have been warned

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Sitting in the middle of a field that he had just found, Yusuke stared up at the stars. Usually, Yusuke could always lose himself in the stars, just staring, thinking about nothing in particular, but tonight no matter how hard the teen tried, he couldn't stop his mind from reeling. That's what drove him out of his warm bed and out into the cool night air. Fighting two teams in a row had done a number on all of his teammates and all of them were able to sleep the moment their heads hit their pillows, including Hiei. Although he wasn't as bad off as Kurama and Kuwabara, Yusuke still believed that he was in shock from his sister's sudden appearance. Were they capable of winning this tournament. . .forget winning. . .could they survive the tournament?

Even though the young teen's restless mind couldn't let him relax, it was doing a fine job of diverting his attention away from the demon floating in the air just out of his line of sight. Jin. All the wind master had to do was think of the dark haired youth to send his ears pointing and wiggling toward the heavens. The boy was just so much fun! Everything about him made Jin feel alive, as if his spirit was renewed every time Yusuke focused his bright, lucky eyes on him. He had already fought the boy in the ring, and now he wanted to see what sort of bed partner this boy could be. . . if he wanted to that is; it was a known fact that humans were weird and had strange customs. He had mentioned offhandedly to Touya, the one demon he trusted above all others, that the moment he saw the young detective in action he knew that he wanted to throw the boy on the ground and fuck him into the next month. Touya, however, seemed appalled by the thought of his Shinobi teammate finding pleasure in a mere human and advised him against bedding the boy.

Once Jin had the time of his life exchanging blows with the detective all his resolve vanished. He wanted Yusuke, he wanted to feel the boy's soft skin underneath his own, hear that brash, fun loving voice scream his name over and over in pleasure, but above all he wanted to see those large, expressive, wonderfully mesmerizing eyes glazed over with lust. Stretching out from his cross legged Jin lowered himself to hover just above the human, looking at him from the upside down and giving his head a curious tilt, and succeeding in scaring the living daylights out the dazed teen.

"Holy hell, Jin!"

"Lost in your own mind, you were!" Jin laughed. "Wasn't hard to scare the dickens out of ya!"

"Lost in my mind," Yusuke echoed, momentarily confused by the demon's words. "Oh, uh, yea, considering how little there is in my brain that's really saying something. I see your healing up just fine from our fight."

"That ikkle skiff in the ring?" Jin feigned boredom, giving the boy a wave of his hand. "Just a fluke is all."

"Oh? And that's why you went plummeting to the stands and passed out cold."

Jin's full lower lip stuck out for a momentary pout slightly before another grin spread across his lips, flashing his pearl white fangs. "Oh alright, your fists sent me a' flyin in 'ta the fluffy clouds! WHOOSH AN' WHEE AN' UP I WENT!"

"One day I hope I make friends with someone who talks normally." Yusuke mumbled. "So what brings you out here, Jin?"

"You did." He answered simply.

"Really?"

"Yuppers. I 'ad so much fun in ta ring that I wanted to try for more."

"Usually I'd never turn down a spar, but I can't just now-"

"Who said an'a'thin bout sparin'?" Jin interrupted, lowering himself to kneel on the ground very close to the startled young man. "M'cock gets ta dancin' as much as m'ears do when I'm a'round ya. 'N I wanna know what's it'd be like to bury m'cock in that nice, tight ass o'yours."

Yusuke blinked once. Then again. Before he could blink a third time he was on his feet, scrambling and slipping on the dew covered grass to get as far away from the demonic leprechaun as possible as fast as he possibly could.

"Hold it, pal!" Jin called, grabbing Yusuke by the foot and succeeding to pull the flustered teen to the ground. Yusuke instantly flipped over and eyed the wind master warily. "Now wha'd ya go n' do that fer?"

"You just said you wanted to ram your cock up my ass!"

"Ya, I likes your ass."

"That's gross!" Yusuke yelled, his dark eyes gleaming in the in the light of the moon.

"Wadda mean, gross?" Jin asked with a curious tilt of his head, never letting go of the dark haired teen's foot.

"We're both guys!" Yusuke answered, his voice a high screech.

"Yea. . .so?" Jin's head was still tilted to the side, now his eyebrows messed together in the middle of his forehead. "Don men be a' bounchin' the springs in your world?'

"Well, yea but,"

"But, what?"

"Its not normal where I come from, it like umm . . .taboo. It happens but it should never be talked about, ya'know?"

"Nope."

Yusuke dislodged his foot from Jin's strong hands scooted just a little bit farther away. Seeing that he had the wind demon's rapt attention, he decided that no harm could come from him at least explaining a little bit of the way gay men were looked upon in his world, could it?

"There are gay guys and um girls in my world, but most don't let people know because its um frowned upon. . . do you understand that much?"

Jin nodded his eyes bright with curiosity.

"I never went for the gay thing, ya'know. Hell I thought all gay men were just like the stereotypical flaming fags who flaunt themselves obnoxiously. But, hey to each their own just as long as they left me out of it. My mum hung out with a lot of scuzzy creations like that and until I met Kurama, I never thought anyone could be gay and normal at the same time. A lot of scuzzy gay guys in like oh the 70's were going out and butt fucking whoever they wanted and a lot of diseases started showing up, and so no gay guys have an ever bigger bad rap. Does that make more sense?"

Slowly Jin started to nod then stopped short and shook his head vigorously. "Waddus gay mean in your world? Here it means happy."

"It means 'happy' in my world too but, it is also the term for guys who like to have sex with other guys. Most people who see someone obnoxiously gay they think his weird and dirty."

Jin was clearly confused. He wasn't dirty, they made him wash in the medical wing and he didn't think that he had any diseases. So how come Yusuke was still scared that he would get sick from having sex with him? Jin frowned, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, even though Yusuke had scooted away from the spot where poor confused Jin was kneeling, he was still too close for comfort. He could feel the warmth Jin's half bare body and smell scent only he alone could possess, musk carried on a crisp fall breeze. Yusuke felt his face heat up when Jin lifted his sapphire blue eyes up to fix themselves on his own chocolate irises, there was determination in his gaze and right below that there was something else, something that the young teen couldn't place; a flame that seemed to shoot from Jin's eyes to pool in Yusuke's stomach, making him feel like he had swallowed a million butterflies.

Jin was inching closer and closer, his predatory gaze effectively keeping Yusuke still, his large memorized eyes staring like a deer caught in headlights until Jin was close enough to hear the boy's rapid heartbeat, his hot breath caressing Yusuke's equally heated cheek. Frozen to the spot, all the dark haired teen could do was continue to stare into the gleaming pools of ocean blue anticipating at any moment that a huge wave would rush forward to capture him in their water depths.

"But, if you found some'un squeaky clean, would you give it a go?"

The sound of Jin's voice, low and heated in pleasure as it was, was enough to break Yusuke out of the spell. He tore his eyes away. "Are you offering me a . . . go?" He asked, desperately trying to keep the wind master talking and distracted; while at the same time concentrating on the predicament he found himself in. Jin wasn't falling for it.

"That I am."

Eyeing the redheaded demon cautiously, Yusuke could have sworn that his heart had pounded straight out of his chest. Did he want this? The answer was, surprisingly, a resounding YES; could he go through with it? Now that he wasn't quite sure of.

The smell of fear rolling off of the toned body before him, mixed with the look of innocent dread plastered to Yusuke's face baffled Jin. How could a person as fearless and fun to fight as Urameshi be so scared of a friendly romp in the sheets, or in this case, grass.

"Not only am I squeaky clean," Jin offered, trying to sooth the boy's fears. "I only bite when asked." As he spoke, Jin lowered his voice to a sultry purr and leaned forward to give Yusuke's earlobe a playful lick, knowing that it would drive him absolutely wild the same way his new toy's startled gasp fueled his own ever growing passions.

"I-I guess that it couldn't hurt," Yusuke stuttered, feeling heat pool in his cock. "I mean since your clean an' all."

"'Avent had a chance atta virgin for a long, long while!" Jin explained excitedly, his ears twitching, empathizing his excitement.

"Who says I'm a virgin?"

"You reek of it." Jin answered in another low whisper. Ecstatic that Yusuke consented to lay with him, Jin pulled back just enough to eagerly capture those oh so tempting lips when they parted to retort to what he just said. When he just as eagerly thrust his tongue between the full lips pressed against his own, his action met some resistance, forcing the words off his former Shinobi Master to pop into his head.

'_Don't be so anxious. If your too eager there is a good chance that you'll loose whatever it is you are trying to achieve_.'

'Don't scare him away! Don't scare him away' Jin chanted to himself as his large, roughly calloused hands trailed over Yusuke's side until he reached the hem of his tattered yellow shirt. Rich tan skin glowing pale in light of the moon proved to be ticklish by squirming under the gentle touches as his muscles jumped against the teasing fingers skimming over them.

Breaking the kiss, Jin's now soft lips attached themselves instead to the silky skin of Yusuke's slender neck, ripping a pleasured moan from him. That moan fueled the wind master's ever growing lust, he growled against Yusuke's silken skin, bitting gently on the pulse his lips found before sucking deeply. Yusuke made a sound somewhere in between a moan and a whimper. Jin chuckled softly, pulling his hands out from under the boy detective's shirt he reached for his legs, in a swift movement he pulled the boy from his kneeling position by the back of his knees so that he straddled Jin's crossed legs and pressing their hardening members together.

Yusuke gasped as Jin's hands flew back underneath his shirts, his fingers brushing over a pebbled nipple, not giving him a moment to recover from the change of position nor giving him a chance to get scared away. Wanting to hear more of those unknowingly erotic sounds, Jin tweaked Yusuke's nipples, torturing them one minute then soothing them with soft rubs with the pads of his thumbs. Sending shudders of pleasure down the boy's spine. Soon catching on to the idea, Yusuke started exploring the demon's warm skin, running the tips of his fingers over the hard muscles of Jin's stomach and pecks, following the criss-cross of his fabric suspenders and pushing them off his shoulders.

Reluctantly removing his hands from under Yusuke's shirt, Jin allowed the fabric be pushed off his arm to settle around his hips. Once his full chest was bared, Yusuke tugged on Jin's unruly locks of crayon red hair; begging without words or whimpers for another kiss. Jin complied, entering the boy's moist mouth to lap at his silken walls. Tentatively, Yusuke responded, letting his tongue give Jin's the barest tickle of a touch. Enjoying the new feeling, Yusuke rubbed up against the slick muscle invading his mouth. Slowly, Jin retracted his tongue farther and farther until Yusuke had no choice to build enough to courage to follow Jin's teasing tongue into his own mouth.

Not wanting to break the heated kiss, yet at the same time yearning to feel the boy's skin against his own. Jin found a way around getting Yusuke's out of his shirt. Taking his hands away from their duties of tormenting the boy's nipples through his tattered shirt, Jin ran them around to the heated skin of Yusuke's back, slowly venturing lower and lower until his fingers once again teasing the hem of the teeshirt. In a swift moment Jin gathered a handful of the fabric in both hands and tore it in half, sending a quiver of excitement through both their bodies.

The quiver was short lived for Yusuke, who froze shortly after his heated skin was exposed to the cool night air, his mouth and tongue becoming unresponsive. Afraid that Yusuke was about to try and to run off again, Jin continued to distract him by lapping at the roof of his mouth, while his hands returned to the boy's back, soothing him with soft, gentle caresses up and down his spine. It worked, Yusuke tentatively allowed his tongue to pick up another battle with the wind master's own his slightly calloused hands finding a spot on Jin's shoulders.

Jin pressed his hips upward, jolting his still covered erection with Yusuke's, the boy groaned and clutched tightly at his shoulders while grinding his own hips in response, anxious for the friction. Smiling against Yusuke's kiss swollen lips, Jin took the his lower lip between his teeth, teasing yet another groan out of him while at the same time slipping his hand below the waist band of Yusuke's sweatpants.

Not sure if he liked the intruder in his pants, Yusuke's back tensed, his muscles strung wire tight. Anticipating as much, Jin sucked deeply on the lip between his fangs, he quickly located the rock hard erection and made his hand into a loose ring around Yusuke's cock, teasing and tempting it with feather light strokes while his thumb caressed its drooling head. Yusuke arched and writhed against Jin's tormenting hand, trying desperately to get more contact on the ache between his legs. He was so lost in the waves of pleasure Jin sent through him that he didn't realize that the wind master's other hand had started tugging his pants as far down his legs as they could go; which wasn't far since Yusuke's strong legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

Yusuke whimpered as Jin broke their kiss and gently guided him down to lay on the ground. The boy shivered, his skin suddenly feeling cold now that Jin's warm body was drawn away, leaving hiim open to the chill of the cool night breeze. Jin disengaged his hips from the legs still clinging to his waist, he quickly removed Yusuke's pants fully exposing the boy to his lust heated gaze. Climbing out of his own pants as fast as he could Jin tossed them aside.

"Yer damn sexy," Jin drawled, kneeling down to grip Yusuke's slim hips, rubbing them until the boy detective relaxed under the touch his hands on the newly exposed skin. Once his uke was relaxed, Jin braced himself over top of the boy making sure not to allow any contact between their aroused bodies. He leaned close, so close that Yusuke could fell his Jin's hot breath bathing his ear, and gave its shell a teasing lick. "You smell good too. It makes me want to taste you."

Yusuke didn't understand what exactly Jin meant until the wind master started kissing a burning trail down his neck, pausing momentarily to scrape his teeth over both the hardened, dusky nipples, going even lower on his quest, Jin made the body under him jump when his lips covered the boy's navel and sucked deeply. His tongue pressing in and swirling, making a loud groan rumble up from deep within Yusuke's throat.

Anticipating where the redhead would venture next, Yusuke's stomach started doing flip-flops. A sound somewhere between a whimper and a squeak exploded from the boy when, after flashing him a smile, Jin ignored the weeping erection just under his chin and flipped the boy onto his stomach, giving the demon a wonderful view of the firm globes of Yusuke's ass. Yusuke's face flamed when Jin kneaded his cheeks firmly before prying them apart.

_This is it! _Yusuke thought, bracing himself for the pain that would come when Jin's swollen member slammed into wide open ass. His whole body startled forward when he felt Jin's tongue press to the base of his balls and lick a hot, wet tail up the crack of his spread buttocks . Yusuke tensed, that was disgusting! Jin's arms slid underneath his thighs then up around his waist, coming to rest on the small of his back and pressing firmly, he then pushed his own body forward until his shoulders were braced against Yusuke's thighs and buried his face in the boy's ass.

A started gasp escaped Yusuke's throat as Jin's firm, wet tongue lapped his entrance, pressing in a bit, just enough to tease then withdrawing to suck on the ring of muscle before repeating the whole precess, each lick pressing deeper to taste more and more of the tight inner walls that squeezed his tongue. Never in his whole life did Yusuke ever experience something so seemingly disgusting that felt like such heaven. Screaming his pleasure, Yusuke pressed back against Jin's face and reached back to fist his hand in Jin's crayon red mane of hair, the other grabbing at the ground underneath his flushed body. In response, Jin doubled his efforts, sticking his tongue as far down Yusuke's ass as it could go, his pointed ears jumping with every moan, gasp and scream that came from the boy's throat.

Time no longer held meaning for Yusuke, nothing held meaning; his world was now pinpointed on one thing and one thing alone, total bliss. Because he was so focused on the pleasure was being given him, it took Yusuke longer then it should have to realize that there were suddenly fingers in his mouth, not only that but apparently he had been sucking on them quite happily. It took even longer for him to realize that the invading digits were not his own. But, that mattered little. Those fingers weren't still either, they teased and stroked the tongue dancing around them the same as Jin's tongue would have if it weren't stroking and teasing the boy's rear orifice instead.

After what seemed like a second and an eternity at the same time, Jin removed his face from in between the boy's cheeks. He was soo close! So close to spilling his passion to the point that leaving on that knife's edge was pure torture. Moaning his displeasure, Yusuke bit down on the fingers still teasing his mouth and tongue. Not hard enough to hurt or pierce the skin, but enough to get the point across.

The hand that didn't have its fingers within Yusuke's teeth pulled on the boy's shoulders, telling him with out words to roll back over. Dizzy with pleasure, Yusuke obeyed accepting the kiss that caught his swollen lips the moment Jin slipped his fingers out with one farewell stroke as well as accepting the new metallic taste carried on Jin's tongue. Somewhere in the back oh his clouded mind Yusuke realized that he was tasting himself. Oddly, the realization didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. But, right no thinking was bad, he didn't want to think he wanted to feel.

And feel he did!

Jin pressed a single finger into the tight confines that his tongue had so recently occupied. Yusuke's body jumped slightly but didn't protest to the invading digit feeling and stroking the soft walls surrounding it. Each new stroke and curl of the finger made Yusuke moan which in turn was swallowed by the wind master pleasuring him. When the boy detective started thrusting back against the teasing finger in his ass, Jin added another; this one pushed deeper searching for that magic spot. He knew he found it when Yusuke's hips jumped beneath his hand.

Jin rubbed his fingers over the small bundle of nerves until Yusuke wailed and came, his straining cock spurting its sticky seed in pearlescent ribbons as far up as his pecks. The boy flopped against the ground spent, his tongue becoming lazy against Jin's. The wind master pulled away from the kiss just as he slipped his third and final finger into the virgin ass he as currently deflowering.

"That's just the appetizer." Jin's voice was a soft sultry whisper against the throbbing pulse under Yusuke's ear. Barely giving him a chance to rest, Jin started stretching his fingers in a scissoring motion deep within Yusuke's tight heat until the boy hissed prompting Jin to rub his sweet spot in apology. The pleasure started pooling in Yusuke's flaccid cock again, he started to thrust back against the fingers in his ass. His clouded eyes met Jin's glowing sapphire irises.

"Thinkin' yer ready then?" Jin asked, a wide grin breaking across his lips, flashing his fangs.

Yusuke spread his thighs as wide as they could; giving Jin a wide grin, he said "Fuck me into the ground, Jin."

"You bet yer sweet ass I will!"

Cupping the tender underside of Yusuke's knees over his forearms, effectively spreading thighs even wider then they already were. Lifting his rear higher, Yusuke prompted Jin not to hold anything back. With their eyes still locked together, Jin positioned his erection to press gently against the orifice he had so carefully stretched. With a firm thrust, Jin slid swiftly and smoothly into Yusuke's tight heat, burying himself to the hilt then freezing as to allow him to adjust to the new feeling.

Throwing back his head with a silent scream, Yusuke broke the contact between their heated gazes. The redhead studied the smooth features of the boy's face for any signs of pain, yet found none. A moment later, Yusuke pushed his hips down, grinding against the hardness buried inside him.

"Move!" He whined angrily. Jin complied. Holding his own hips firmly in place so that his erection didn't have a chance to be removed, even the slightest bit, out of Yusuke's body, he lowered himself onto Yusuke. Jin adjusted the boy's long legs to rest over his shoulders so that as he laid his slightly larger body on top of the boy they were pressed between both their chests and folded the boy in half. Only then did he pick up a slow, shallow pace. Pulling out slowly, waiting for two heartbeats before pressing back in.

Yusuke writhed and bucked best he could under Jin's weight. He hated being immobilized yet at the same time, it was wildly arousing. The thought of someone over powering him only to use his body for their own carnal pleasure while teasing and giving pain in return was almost enough to push Yusuke right back over the edge again. He clawed at Jin's back and cried out for more.

"Oh God, Jin! MORE! Harder, damn you!"

Hearing his name being moaned and screamed so erotically by the writhing human underneath him prompted the wind master to speed up just a bit, finding and hitting the boy's prostate with each thrust. Yusuke let loose a wordless wail that may have ended in Jin's name, if the taller male hadn't captured the wide open lips, thrusting his tongues to mimic the movements of his member plundering Yusuke's sweet ass.

Yusuke whimpered as his senses were bombarded with pleasure as each thrust was aimed straight for his prostate. Upon hearing the whimper, Jin felt his patience slip away. Pulling out fully, he reentered the boy with a deep thrust, slamming the boy's prostate straight on. Yusuke wailed as Jin set a harsh pace. The feeling of Jin inside of him added to the constant onslaught of pleasure was more then enough to push Yusuke once again over the edge. With a screech lost in Jin's throat, Yusuke came and came hard, his warm seed coating both their chests. The demon on top of him growled, continuing to pound into the tender flesh of Yusuke's ass, jolting the boy with each frantic thrust. With his own cry of pleasure Jin gave in the pleasure coursing through his body and allowed his orgasm to consume him. His seed coated the tight walls that still gripped him like a vice, milking every last drop out of his straining member.

Collapsing onto Yusuke, Jin relaxed his arms so the boy could stretch out his screaming thighs.

"That . . . was . . . wow!" Yusuke panted.

"Better then I expected." Jin agreed.

"I'm gonna sleep for a bit." Yusuke mumbled, closing his large chocolate eyes.

"Kay," Jin replied, and just as Yusuke felt himself being totally drawn into a blissful slumber a sudden light poke on his nose. "Wha-?" He asked groggily, cracking his eyes open to glance cross-eyed at the demon still laying on his chest.

"Let's 'ave another go!"

:Four years later:

_That was. . .wow almost four whole years ago!_ The young boy who went from Spirit Detective to Demonic King over the realm his father had left him, mused silently; realizing that math and after glow don't mix as he stared at the relaxed, seemingly cherubic face of the wind master who had shared his bed ever since the end of the tournament that Yusuke had started. It was now coming to the end of the three years he planned on staying in the Makai before returning to Living World. Even though he was happy to get back and see Keiko, Kuwabara and yes even the old bat Genkai, Yusuke found that where Jin had filled the homesick void in his heart, another one was going to be made when he left his fun loving, crayon haired lover behind. . .the day after tomorrow.

_That was my first true shot at a real lemon, did it show? N e ways, this chappie was all about the first time, there will be more plot in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading! Laters!_


	2. Comings and Goings

New chapter! Woot! This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend Gabe who has stood by my side and proofread all my fics even though he cant stand anime.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Lemon(maybe lime not too sure of which term fits correctly here). Doctor exam. Stuff...

_Morning again_, Yusuke yawned hugely, despairing that he would have to leave the warm drowsiness of his bed. He stretched his sleepy muscles, or tried to as this morning's stretch caused a mumbled string of complaints. Instantly awake at the should of his lover's voice, Yusuke looked down to see a head of mussed crayon red hair resting on his chest. _This is weird,_ the young demon thought to himself as he reached a hand down to rub Jin's shoulder to coax him awake. Jin was usually up at the first light of dawn, if not before.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked once Jin started stirring. The windmaster mumbled something into Yusuke's chest in reply.

"Your gerbil has fungus?" Yusuke repeated, confused; he did always hate that 'telephone' game. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Again Jin's response was muffled by his bed companion's flesh.

"Lick my flaming llama?" Yusuke echoed. "Do we have a flaming llama? Wouldn't that hurt my tongue?"

Jin laughed softly, finally lifting his head. "Don make me laugh. It make's m' tomach hurt more."

"Your belly hurts?" Yusuke asked. "Come to think of it you were kinda sore last night, too. Do you want me to have Hokushin get a healer here for ya?"

"Nah." Jin shook his head gently. "It feel'n better a'ready. Mind layin' 'ere with me fer a wee bit?"

"Sure thing, pal." Yusuke happily snuggled back under the warm covers. Jin smiled softly and laid his head back down on Yusuke's peck, listening to the steady beat of his lover's heart. A moment later, Yusuke's slightly calloused fingers started running soothingly though Jin's unruly mop of crayon red hair. A low, happy purr sounded from deep in the wind master's throat as one hand played with the short hair at the back of his neck, sending delightful tingles down his lover's spine.

_Bein' sick sucks big'uns_ Jin pouted. Here Yusuke was leaving in two days and he had to go and get sick. Or at least he thought he was sick. His whole body ached, especially his nipples and nether regions. Not only that but, this random vomiting spree he went on every morning for the past week was confusing. He felt fine the rest of the day, except for in the mornings. Maybe he should see a healer.

:Later that same day:

From his stand point in his room, Hokushin watched as To'o held what must have been a very nerve racking conversation with their new lord's wind charming lover. At the moment, Jin looked confused, his head was tilted curiously to the side and his eyebrows were knit together in the middle of his forehead. The bald sage priest almost laughed, imagining just what frustration his friend was feeling at the moment. Being vague and dropping hints didn't seem to be working on either Jin or Yusuke.

Leaving his room, Hokushin decided that he was going join To'o trying to discreetly enlighten Jin to his delicate condition. It really wasn't their place to step in, however, Jin and Yusuke trained and spared each day, usually with each other and it would be horrible if an accident were to occur or perhaps a stray punch were destroy the fragile life growing inside the spunky wind master. Just as Hokushin was about to step out of the door, it opened from the other side bringing in not only To'o but Seitei as well.

"I suppose that it did not go well?" He asked, taking in To'o frustrated expression.

"How is it that he is so oblivious to his body's changes?" To'o asked in reply. "Its absurd."

"Even his scent has changed." Seitei agreed, rubbing his chin in thought. "Surly Yusuke-sama must have noticed as much. They do spend most of the day together, not to mention their sharing a bed for the past year or so."

"You are both forgetting that Jin-san is an ex-Shinobi." Hokushin answered. "You know how they are chosen, don't you? Young. Jin probably wasn't even fully weaned from his mother's breast when his former master found him. He has not a clue about pregnancy because that's for outside females. Shinobi are creatures of the shadows not allowed in the light and are taught not to indulge in bodily pleasures.

"What about Yusuke-sama?" Seitei argued. "Surely he can't be that dense."

A thought came to Hokushin then, the other two stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Oh course! How could I have looked over such a detail! Yusuke-sama was raised as a human. Of course he doesn't realize that Jin-san is expecting. Human men can't get pregnant, that's a woman's job. And as for Jin-san, I'm not so sure that he doesn't know that he is pregnant, he may just be acting as though he doesn't know so that Yusuke-sama won't find out before he leaves. Yusuke-sama has had a mate back in the Ningenkai that he was going to return to from the beginning. He was never going to stay here permanently, and I believe that Jin-san actually had the pleasure of meeting her once."

"So Jin does know?"

"I'm not sure, all I am saying is that child belongs to Jin-san first and foremost because Yusuke-sama already proclaimed himself as mated. He could over power Jin-san and take the child for his own mate to raise, kill it if he doesn't want a bastard as a first born or perhaps its legitimate siblings would want him dead later on in their lives. Jin-san may know of the life he is carrying but until he offers that information to us we can only guess."

"Yusuke-sama would never do such a thing to his heir!" Seitei argued.

"Are you so sure? In the beginning would or have believed that Rizen-sama would have stopped eating humans and accept a human child as an heir? How can we say for sure that Yusuke-sama or his mate won't want that child disposed of? Right now all he would have to do it land a solid punch to destroy that child."

To'o shook his head firmly stopping any further debate. "We can stand here all day and debate about this, but both of you are giving Yusuke-sama and Jin-san much too much credit. Neither of them have realized that their rutting has produced an offspring and all we can so is wait and watch because it is not our place to interfere."

Knowing that their fellow monk was correct, both Seitei and Hokushin nodded silently.

:The next night:

Yusuke watched as his red haired lover slept, or more precisely watched his pointed ears twitch and jump in tune with whatever dream his wild mind thought up. Stretched out on his stomach with his peaceful face turned towards Yusuke, as it always was, Jin seemed almost cherubic , Yusuke mused silently, as he often did. Jin was always able to fall right to sleep at night, while Yusuke found himself staying awake more and more to watch his friend sleep. There was something about Jin that suddenly made the young demon want to stare at him for endless hours, maybe it was because he was leaving to return home soon and he was just now realizing how much he was going to miss his friend. No, it couldn't be just that, Jin always had a air about him that mad people want to flock to him and lately his aura seemed amplified, the wind master was practically glowing and Yusuke found himself wanting to be constantly at his side and see his smiling face. The weird thing about Jin falling asleep so quickly tonight was, Yusuke made him promise not to spar or train with anyone until his stomach started feeling better and yet tonight Jin still seemed exhausted and quickly fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Lost in thought as he was, Yusuke failed to notice that one of Jin's sapphire blue eyes was staring back at him.

"Yer staring is enough ta give me da' willies!" He said, lifting his head to look into his lover's started eyes and gave him a wide grin.

"Sorry."

"Wha'cha think'n bout so hard?"

"You." Yusuke answered simply. "And how much I'm going to miss you when I go back home."

Jin propped himself up on his elbows and shrugged. "It ain't like we're never gonna see each other again." He answered just as simply turning his head away and presenting his dark haired lover with his back. "An' 'ere I got ta think'n you woke me up for a lil' bit o' fun." He pouted. "If all yer gonna do is mope then I'm goin' back to sleep'n"

Yusuke's eyes widened hugely, "If your sick I don wanna make you feel any worse, or catch whatever the hell sort of bug you caught, I hate throwing up."

Jin shrugged. "Suit yerself then."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Yusuke asked, he never was one to turn down sex, especially not when it was the night before he was leaving.

"I feel'n fine." Jin replied turning over.

"Really?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his hand over Jin's naked chest, slowly making his way up to a dusky nipple that was already starting to harden into hard little peaks. Just as Jin arched into his lover's touch, Yusuke seized one of the hardened peaks and pinched harshly, usually such an action would get a moan in response and Jin would arch further into his ministrations, tonight, however, the redheaded demon yelped and pulled away.

"That hurt!" He hissed.

"See!" Yusuke explained, rubbing the abused flesh in apology. "You're still sore!"

"Well, ma'be if ya wern't so rough,."

"But you like it rough!" Yusuke fired back. "The way you beg and scream for more, harder and to pound your ass into kingdom come, I'm amazed that this bed lasted as long as it has."

"Will you be gentle, then?" Jin asked, lifting a leg to push off the covers and beckoning his lover to him.

"Only if you promise to go see a doctor or a healer so someone about this sickness or whatever?"

"I promise." Jin whispered, grabbing Yusuke by his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

On any other night, sex was set at a furious pace bringing just as much pain as pleasure and leaving both demon's not only sated every night, but exhausted and panting for breath. Tonight, however, was different not only because Jin was sore but, because they both seemed to know that this was most likely their last night together; their one last goodbye. The touches were tender and lingering on both sides drawing this moment out as long as they possibly could. When Yusuke finally pressed his hardness into Jin, the redhead sighed with contentment lifting his rear to get better penetration and ignoring the pestering ache the action caused, this was their last night together and Jin was going to make the most of it, even if he was sore. Claiming Jin's lips in a deep, soul devouring kiss, Yusuke set a slow pace; long, slow strokes in, only to retract with aching slowness pressing against his lover's sweet spot with equally long strokes. As their orgasms drew closer Jin pulled Yusuke's head away from his lips by the boy's dark, silken hair.

"I lied," he whispered, looking deep into the glimmering pools of confused chocolate that were Yusuke's eyes. "I am gonna miss ya."

Before the boy had a chance to reply, Jin pulled his down for another deep kiss, tuning his brain out to everything but the waves of pleasure from his lovers deep strokes.

The next morning found a massive group of bald demons gathered around their newly appointed lord, Yusuke. Their new master was young and held much promise of living up to his father's legacy. Like his father, however, Yusuke has a fascination with humans that wasn't sated by eating them. Yusuke was returning to his mate today, as he had promised to do three years ago that day. If he ran the whole way, like he planned to, he would make it home by night fall. The goodbyes were going quite well, handshakes and well wishes were being given left and right, that was until Yusuke bumped into Jin, who had disappeared to the closest toilet then rushed back before he was missed by his, now former, lover. Yusuke did in fact overlook his friend's disappearance but three particular monks exchanged concerned frowns. The moment the hyperactive wind master was in view, he was promptly glomped by Yusuke. The dark haired demon tackled his friend in a hug, when he pulled back he kept an arm around the taller demon's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you, ya crazy bastard." He explained, his closed fist giving Jin's shoulder a light punch, Jin returned the punch with one of his own, his goofy smile never faltering.

"Jus' member dat when'n yer mate kicks yer sorry ass to da couch."

Yusuke threw back his head with a hearty laugh and tightened his one armed hug to his friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, Yeah. Remember our promise, kay? Get that stomach thing checked out okay?"

"I will."

Without another word, Yusuke slung his pack over one muscular shoulder, waved and took off towards to the spot where a steady portal was supposedly opened. He paused just in sight of the group to turn and wave before disappearing into the surrounding trees. Jin stared off in the general direction long after Yusuke had disappeared. He continued to stare until a soft hand was placed on his shoulder, fully gaining his attention. Jin turned to find that Hokushin, Seitei and To'o had come up behind him, all three giving him worried glances.

"Are you alright?" Hokushin asked softly. "We noticed you had rushed off."

"I'm fine." He answered simply.

"Are you planning to stay here for the time being?" Hokushin continued, "You are, of course, most welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm sure Yusuke-sama made that point quite clear multiple times."

"I dunno, m'be" Jin answered, then a second later he shook his head. "Nah, I don think so. I'm gonna go pack."

The three monks watched as Jin walked away. Seitei leaned in a bit closer to the slightly shorter Hokushin to whisper questioningly, "Was that a 'mood swing'?"

"Oddly enough, I don't think so."

It didn't take Jin long to pack, as a former Shinobi he was trained to pack light and be able to be packed and ready at a moments notice. In mere minutes he was saying his own goodbyes and 'thank yous' to everyone whom he had befriended in the year's time he had spent living and training alongside them. Unlike Yusuke, once Jin turned his back to the group of bald headed monks who were seeing him off, he didn't wave nor look back, he simply took off into the sky and soon disappeared into the low hanging clouds.

Touya felt a presence at his door a split second before the demon on the other side knocked on it. The ice demon sported a slight smile on his thin lips as he realized that the demon was none other then his old Shinobi partner, Jin. The smile grew a tad wider once the door was opened to encounter his old friend beaming his thousand watt grin at him.

"Hiya, Touya!" The redhead greeted gleefully.

"Come in." Touya stepped back to allow Jin entrance into his house, his pale eyes scanning over his friend's body and instantly settled on the rounded curve of Jin's abdomen. The moment the door was closed, Touya caught of whiff of Jin's sent, the redhead simply reeked of pheromones proving that his friend hadn't simply become lazy since he last saw him. Touya chin dropped, "You're . . ."

"Preggers?" Jin supplied, his hand dropping down to rub his rounded abdomen through the tight black, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing under his crisscrossing suspenders. Touya nodded. "Yea," Jin continued, "'At's why I stopped by."

Touya nodded again and silently lead Jin into his small kitchen, he then put on some tea before joining his friend at the table.

"You've taken a mate?" He asked, sitting across from Jin at he table. Jin shook his head, his mane of unruly red hair following it's movements. "That's odd. Usually a male can't become pregnant with out having claimed a mate."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe it's because a male's body is not made to produce offspring the same way a female's does. It takes the constant companionship of one's mate to release the right chemicals to prompt one's childbearing organs out of their dormant state."

Jin blinked, slightly baffled. Only Touya could say he wasn't sure about something then give such a detailed answer a moment later.

"Makes sense." Jin replied, after a moment. "We did share a bed fer a year."

"You don't take lovers often," Touya agreed, "Your body probably was probably fooled into thinking that you were mated with whomever it was you spent the past year with. Who is the father, Jin?"

"Yusuke."

Touya gawked. "I shouldn't be so surprised." He said after a moment. "The two of you a so alike its scary. Does he know about the child?"

Jin shook his head. "I didn't even know bout it till I went to da doctor. Hell, I didn'n know I could get knocked up. I don know nuffin bout babies."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Ta find a midwife trained specially fer male pregnancies"

"I know that there is a healer in the town not too far from here. Perhaps she is trained as a midwife or knows of someone who is. I'll take you too her if you'd like, if we leave now we could be there by early evening. Did the doctor give you instructions about flying while your pregnant?" Again Jin shook his head. "My advice then, until you talk to a midwife, is no flying higher then you can jump, if the child's energy starts conflicting with your's it may be hazardous if you are in the air at the time. That goes for fighting and sparing as well, its very dangerous for both you and your child and its better not to risk it."

Jin nodded vigorously, his eyes wide and trusting.

"Shall we go then?" Touya asked, standing. Jin nodded again and followed a step behind the shorter demon.

"Take a deep breath for me, you may feel slight discomfort." As it turned out, the demoness Touya had mentioned was in fact trained as a midwife, she also had extensive experience in male pregnancies. Once she had found out that Jin had never had a proper exam she had pushed back all of her appointments and practically dragged him into her sparkling clean examining room for a complete check up, including the rectal exam he was currently undergoing. Thankfully, he was no longer sore; however, some strange demoness thrusting her fingers up his ass was more then uncomfortable, especially considering he was naked laying on a cold table with his legs spread wide in oddly horrifying stirrups.

"All done." She pulled off her rubber gloves and gave Jin a bright smile. "Everything looks just fine. You may get dressed now." Once the wind master was fully dressed, she asked "Do you have any questions before you depart?"

Jin nodded, actually he had one very prominent question that he was dying to have answered. "How is it going to come out?"

"The same way it went in." She answered, seeing Jin pale at the comment she explained further. "Your anus will dilate the same as a woman's cervix."

Jin looked baffled and confused prompting the doctor to point out one of the diagrams lining the wall.

"As you can see, the same way your bladder and testes are both connected to the urethra, your womb and colon are connected to your rectum. Right below your prostate there is a flap of skin, that I was just examining by the way, that is the opening to the birth canal. All in all, the baby will only have to pass through two inches of your rectum."

Jin nodded, wither or not he actually understood what she had just explained, the doctor didn't know. His color was still pale, now with a green undertone so she didn't push any farther.

"I have a book here that will explain all of this." She grabbed a thick book off the top shelf of her high bookshelf situated in the corner of the room. "I recommend it to all of my male patients. This copy is for you in case you have questions and I am not around to answer."

Jin nodded numbly, still trying to digest all of what he was just told, from the stirring sensation he felt from the baby that slept under his heart, the tiny life felt his mother's baffled discomfort and seemed unappreciative of the interruption of its sleep having already been put through the pokes and prods of the exam. Absently rubbing one large hand softly over the swell of his baby as if he were trying to calm the tiny being, Jin followed the doctor out of the exam room and into the waiting room where Touya was waiting.

"You are three and a half months along now," She reminded Jin, "I'd like to set a date for your next exam for this time next month until your third trimester, then I suggest you be examed every two weeks; am I to assume you are going to continue coming to me? Or will you be finding another midwife?"

"It took me dis long to find ya." Jin answered softly. "I'm gonna stick 'round till I pop."

"See you next month then." She bowed and Jin returned it.

"There is a small restaurant close by. Are you hungry?" Jin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that both he and Touya had already left the building and were walking silently down the busy village road. The redhead started slightly before turning his large ocean blue eyes down to meet Touya's. Jin nodded mutely and followed as the shorter demon turned down another road. "There are not many places to stay in this village, I found that out when I first came here. Do you have a plan on where you are going to stay?"

"'Aven't giv'n it much think'n." Jin replied.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Touya asked, he had never seen Jin so nervous and unsure of himself. He felt a sudden surge of anger at Yusuke for putting his friend in such a position. He didn't want Jin to have to go through this stressful and confusing time all alone. "At least until you've had the child. That way I can be there to help, incase something should happen."

"Really?"

Touya nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" Jin answered, visibly perked up by his friend's offer. "It's a deal!"

Touya kept a slight smile on his lips as Jin suddenly livened back up into his old self, rambling aimlessly a mile a minute. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

"Now where's 'at grub place? I'm starved!"

These next few months were certainly going to be interesting.

_Dum da dum, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! It took longer then I thought to get up but there it is! Lemme know if you liked it. And no, this is not going to turn into a Touya x Jin fic. See you next time!_


	3. Night Time Visitor

I finally got a new puter! Thanks for sticking by me and being so patient! Luv you guys!

I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Warnings: this chapter is focused on Yusuke, we will return to Jin in the next chapter. There will be a Keiko bashing. Also, I may have messed with the time line a tiny bit, when Yusuke came home from the Makai he was 19 in the series, I tweeked that a bit and made him 20 about half a year away from his twenty first birthday. Enjoy.

Midnight in the Kuwabara house hold found a quiet house, the only thing suggesting that any of the occupants were awake was a dim light glowing in the back of the house. Kuwabara Kazuma sat at his desk pouring over his text books. It was the day before his last final exam before graduation and he was cramming, desperate to keep his straight 'A' standing for his fourth and final year.

His studying was interrupted when the sound of his front door being unlocked. It wasn't Yukina because she was already asleep, having gone to bed exhausted for the fifth night in a row this week. He had finally convinced her to see a doctor, or at least Genkai about his unusual listlessness, hoping that his secret guess was right. Perhaps hoping wasn't the right word as the carrot top physic already had a box of cigars waiting in the bottom drawer of his desk. It wasn't Shizuru either as she had moved in with her new boyfriend. That left only one other option.

_That's the fourth time this month._ He thought with a sign as he returned his studying. Normally he would go out and offer his best friend a beer and listen to this nights fight, however, Yusuke knew that tomorrow was important to his friend and was most likely just in need of a place to sleep for the night. His guess was proven correct when soft footsteps padded through the living room and ended at the couch, no lights, no television, not a sound was heard leaving Kazuma in a comforting silence.

An hour later, Kuwabara switched off the light, figuring he had crammed as much as possible, he decided to get to bed. Looking down the hall as he made his way to the bathroom, the carrot top noted the pair of bare feet sticking over the side of the couch. On his way to his bed room, Kuwabara stopped at the hall closet to grab a blanket. A moment later, he tossed it over Yusuke's pajama clad body.

"Thanks, pal." The ex-spirit detective murmured.

"S'no problem, buddy."

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, you gonna come celebrate with me tomorrow night?"

"You bet. But I don't think Keiko can make it."

"That's cool, Yukina's not gonna be able to drink anyway. So it'll just be me and you."

"It's a date."

"Night, Kuwa."

"Night, Urameshi."

At five minutes to five o'clock that morning, when Yukina stumbled out of bed rushing to the bathroom, there was no evidence of the late night visitor other then a neatly folded blanket sitting on the couch.

A pestering ring of his cell phone woke Kurama up from a very sound sleep. Grumbling softly, he stretched out a hand to grab his offending phone from the nightstand. Recognizing the number on the caller id as Yusuke's cell all cursing ceased.

"Yusuke?" the fox asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

:My phone says two o'clock."

"Is there a problem?"

:I-uh, passed your place a couple hours ago and saw your lights on. You are back from your vacation to see Hiei, aren't you:

"Yes, I am back home." Kurama yawned, catching the strange undertone in his friend's voice he asked, "If you passed a couple hours ago why didn't you call or stop in then?"

:Heh, I kinda needed to blow off some steam. Now I just need to talk.:

"Where are you, Yusuke?" Kurama asked crawling out of his warm bed.

:That little twenty-four hour diner place.:

"Could you be a little more specific?"

:Across the street from The Moose Pub, place.:

"Oh, okay, Yusuke. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

:Kay, bye.:

True to his word, exactly twenty minutes after he got off the phone Kurama walked into a tiny, barely standing, diner. A sleepy eyed waitress started toward him with an equally tired, and tad forced smile. Motioning to where Yusuke was sitting staring out into the dark street the opposite side from the direction Kurama had taken, Kurama let her know that he was fully capable of seating himself.

Yusuke's deep chocolate eyes shifted from the window when the redhead slid into the booth across from him to meet his friend's jewel bright eyes. Kurama gave Yusuke a soft smile causing the young demon to drop his gaze to the cup of coffee that sat untouched in front of him.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Kurama." He mumbled sheepishly.

"You are never a bother, Yusuke." Kurama reassured him. "Besides I'm off tomorrow anyways. It's a company holiday; a paid holiday." His smile grew a tad wider. "I always pick my vacations well."

"I'll have to try that some time." Yusuke said with a smirk. "How's the fire brat doing?"

Kurama chuckled softly. "Hiei is quite content. But, Yusuke, I don't think you brought me out here at two in the morning to ask me about Hiei."

"Yea," Again Yusuke dropped his gaze, he felt like an idiot and a whiner for calling Kurama over his fight with Keiko, but, this one hurt more then the rest. "Me and Keiko had a big fight."

Anticipating as much, Kurama nodded prompting his friend to continue.

"She's mad at me for getting drunk with Kuwabara tonight."

"You were drunk?" Kuama asked.

"A bit, me and Keiko aren't scrambling for money but we aren't rich either. It takes a lot more then what I had with me to get me drunk. Besides, Kuwa not only was celebrating his final day of classes but also the positive pregnancy test meeting him when he got home. He was suspecting as much for a few weeks now but to see it there big and blue had him giddy as a school girl. I wouldn't have been much a friend if I didn't pick up his tab as well."

"Yukina's pregnant?" Kurama asked. this was news to him.

"Yea, Kuwa wanted to tell you, but you had already left for the Makai. That and nothing was certain."

"That's wonderful." The two friends shared a happy, silent moment before Kurama's smile dimmed a bit. "But, why would Keiko be mad about that?"

Yusuke didn't answer.

"How often do you drink, Yusuke?"

"Just a beer or two after dinner."

"How often do you get drunk?"

That question got him a deadly glare. "The last time I was drunk was my twenty first birthday. And if I remember correctly, two certain redheaded friends of mine made it their personal mission to make sure I stayed drunk for three days straight."

Kurama snorted softly. "After the present you gave me and the prank you played on Kuwabara-kun, you had that coming."

"Aww, hell. Kuwabara and I weren't legal age to bar hop with ya like we wanted to. So the strip joint was the next best thing. And I dunno bout you, but the guy who gave you the hour and a half long lap dance was enough to give me a woody and all I did was watch."

"I think he found me more appealing then I found him."

"We asked for the shortest guy they had, I know he probably didn't hold a candle to our . . . your Hiei."

Kurama laughed along with Yusuke. In truth, he did have a good time on his birthday and had even told Hiei about the little escapade and the pranks played on both Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei, as usual, showed very little interest until Kurama had shown him just how entertaining a lap dance could be. After that Hiei became extremely possessive and forbad Kurama to ever visit a strip joint ever again. If he got horny then he could just haul his ass back to the Makai for a 'quickie'. Or so Hiei liked to think. . .

The laughter was short lived as Kurama wouldn't let himself be distracted from what had upset Yusuke enough to call him in the middle of night.

"Your birthday was months ago and tonight was a special occasion." He reasoned more to himself then to Yusuke. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I've been trying to talk to Keiko about thinking of starting a family. She spooks every time I even try to bring it up."

"Keiko isn't even out of college yet. Having a career is very important to her, and starting a family before she finds the job she has been striving for would be foolish. It's understandable that she would want to prioritize."

"Don't you think I know that!" Yusuke snapped, and then realizing how loud he was being in a dead diner tuned it down. "I took those night classes to finish high school and those stupid fucking 'manager courses' or whatever so I could run that stupid restaurant. I don't expect kids now I just, you know, wanna talk, start planning . . . hoping . . . something. Keiko and I have nothing to talk about except the bad shit going on and that usually ends in a screaming match. I just . . ."

Yusuke trailed off, once again staring into his coffee cup.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened? Everything, start from the beginning."

Yusuke sighed. "I walked in the door, expecting to just stretch out on the couch and fall asleep. But, Keiko was awake, sitting in the dark living room waiting up for me. 'Did you have fun?' she asked, kinda testy like. I just shrugged and said, 'yea.'

"She stared at me for a few minutes then got up and left for the bedroom. When I get buzzed I get a bit . . . frisky." Yusuke gave Kurama a wink before continuing. "So I followed. Just before she gets to the bedroom, I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close and gave her ear a big wet kiss.

"'Lets say me and you have some fun and make a couple babies ourselves.'

"She went bananas! 'How dare you ask me that when you come home drunk?' She squawks.

'Wadda ya mean 'how dare I?' I snapped. 'First off Keiko, I'm not drunk. Second, we're married, in case you've forgotten, and that's what married people do.'"

Yusuke trailed off again, refusing to meet Kurama's concerned eyes.

"How did she reply to that?" The fox asked.

"Aw, hell, we've been around that fucking bush so many times I just toned her out. I started to walk away until she screeched something about the apple not falling far from the tree. I turned to her and said 'Excuse me?' She says, 'I should have known you were going to turn out to be a lazy drunk just like your mother. Sure, Yusuke lets have a baby then you can be a no show and do your father proud.'"

Kurama's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "She didn't really say that did she?"

"She was just mad at me for drinking." Yusuke replied quickly coming to his wife's defense.

"Why did you expect to sleep on the couch tonight?" Yusuke didn't answer Kurama soft question so Kurama continued on his own. "Kuwabara tells me that there has hardly been a week that you haven't spent at least one night on his couch. How many nights do you spend on your couch?"

"I haven't slept in my own bed in a few months. Keiko doesn't know that I spend the nights I leave at Kuwa's. Usually I get home before she wakes up. Other nights it's easier just to stay on the couch and wake up to the cold floor then a cold shoulder. I just don't get her!" Yusuke groaned burying his face in his hands. "She acts like she has to watch my every move like she has to keep me in line, like she can't trust me."

'That's just it,' Kurama mused to himself. Keiko needs to have that level of control over her partner. She wants to be the head of the family and cuckold her husband into behaving. However, adding her overbearing nature to Yusuke's authority hating habits made a fiery mix to be sure. Yusuke has done everything short of bending over backwards for his wife, surpassing even his own expectations of achievements; yet Keiko wasn't happy. She wanted perfection, which is always the most impossible feat. And now it was ruining her marriage.

Yusuke lifted head and looked at his watch. "Damn, it's three in the morning." He dug in his pocket and came up with a handful of yen and plopped it all on the table, leaving the waitress an extremely generous tip for one cup of untouched coffee.

Silently, Kurama followed his friend outside into the crisp night air. "Why don't you spend the night at my place, Yusuke?" Kurama offered softly. "My apartment is closer, my bed is large and is much more comfortable then any couch. What time do you need to be up for work?" He asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Whenever, I'm off tomorrow, too."

"It's settled then."

The two friends silently made their way to Kurama's apartment. Once inside the redhead found a large pair of sweat pants for Yusuke to sleep in then changed back into his own pajamas. Just as he sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his socks Yusuke broke the silence with a soft hopeful question.

"Say Kurama, when you were in the Makai, you didn't happen to run into Jin, did ya?"

"Honestly, Yusuke, I didn't see much of any one except Hiei."

An idea came to the fox as Yusuke snorted with laughter.

"Yusuke, do you have a vacation coming up any time soon?"

"Yea, when ever I choose to take it. Why?"

"Perhaps you should consider taking a trip to the Makai like I did. You could stop up to see Genkai and Puu for a day or so then go to the Makai and find Jin or Chu for the rest of your vacation. It will give both you and Keiko a break from each other and give you a chance to relax."

"Kurama you're a genius!" Yusuke gushed, plopping himself down on the other side of the bed. "I'll let work know tomorrow!"

"I'm glad I could help."

Both demons were too tired to say much more, as soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were out. It had been quite a while since Yusuke had shared a bed with anyone; knowing that fact it was no surprise for Kurama when he woke up later that morning with Yusuke spooning him from behind with one slung over the fox's slender waist and face pressed into his neck; soft gentle puffs of air warmed the fox's neck every time the young demon exhaled. Shifting his eyes over to the alarm clock on his bed table, Kurama decided that giving Yusuke another hour to sleep in wouldn't hurt. Closing his deep emerald eyes, Kurama allowed himself to enjoy a lazy morning snuggle.

It was about eleven o'clock when Yusuke finally walked through his front door. He wasn't expecting to find his wife home, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting to have her tackling him with such a force that they both slammed up against the front door.

"Don't ever leave me like that again!" She sobbed into his chest. "I didn't think you would ever come back."

Startled, Yusuke hesitantly started rubbing his wife's shoulders and cooing in a soft reassuring voice. "Why would you ever think such a thing?"

"You were so mad when you left."

"I could never leave you Keiko, you know that." Gently cupping Keiko's silky cheeks, Yusuke lifted her face to look deep into her light brown eyes that were bloodshot from crying. "I love you, Keiko. One little fight isn't enough to destroy all we have."

"I love you, too." She whispered throwing her slender arms around Yusuke's neck and bringing their lips together for a deep kiss. Breaking away from the lip lock, Keiko laid her head on Yusuke's broad shoulder, letting him hold her close.

"Say, Kei,"

"Mmh?"

"I gotta vacation coming up, what's say me and you get away for a week, just the two of us?"

TBC . . .

Thanks for reading; I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading and feel free to give a review or two. Next chapter will center around Jin, so keep a look out! See you all soon! Bye!


	4. Hissy Fit

New Chapter, no new warnings that I can think of. Enjoy.

Touya looked over the contents of his refrigerator. He felt like eggs this morning, but what Jin would want was more of the question. For the first couple months after Jin moved in with his old Shinobi partner, the wind master would be up with the dawn and have breakfast ready and waiting for when Touya, who liked an extra hour or two to sleep in in the mornings. Now at the end of his seventh month of pregnancy, Jin sleeping more and more, not only falling asleep earlier at night and waking later in the morning, but also taking multiple cat naps during the span of the day.

Jin had been determined to stay active during the early stages of his pregnancy, keeping up with exercises and a bit of practicing with the air around him. He was always careful not to over expend his energy or try anything to risky. Mostly he would shoot pebbles and random small objects at targets. He was getting quite good at projectiles and Touya was eager to see if he continued this new form of training once his child was born. Now, however, with the child growing to such a size that Jin was caused to waddle everywhere instead of the bouncy spring he once possessed, and it was taking up so much of its mother's energy that Jin had little to no energy to spend training.

As Touya started heating up his frying pan a muffled string of curses sounded from his guest room, which was currently Jin's room. Hesitantly Touya made his was to the closed door. Remaining silent outside the door, the ice master debated on whither or not he should offer his help, the last time he did so it ended explosively.

"Are you jus' gonna stand out there or are ya gonna get yer frigid arise n'ere n'elp me?"

Touya took a deep breath and willed his patience to remain with him; oh it was too early in the morning to deal with mood swings. Although, the mood swings were just that, swings. They never lasted overly long and very rarely become violent. Touya compulsively rubbed over the bruise healing on his hip from where a mug had collided with his flesh from yesterday's outburst. Touya had accidentally referred to Jin's growing baby as 'it' and felt the repercussions of his blooper.

_"Don never b'calln' m'baby 'it'" Jin had snarled. Touya was surprised as he had heard Jin refer to the child as 'it' many times._

_"Did you find out the gender of your baby, then?" Touya asked ten times calmer then he felt._

_"Ya'know I don wanna know." Jin snapped in reply. "I jus don' wan'ya calln' Baby 'it'."_

_"How would you prefer me to address your unborn child, Jin?"_

_Jin glared at his friend, not liking his tone one bit. "Baby." He practically snarled through clenched teeth. _

_Touya held up his hands in a surrendering gesture and nodded. "Okay, Baby it is." He retreated then before something else was flying through the air at his person._

Touya had the suspicion that if the baby turned out to be female that her name would be 'Baby'.

Opening the door, Touya was greeted by the sight of the bare skin of Jin's swollen abdomen. He knew better to ask what the problem was or if he needed a hand getting up because that was exactly what the problem was, and it happened just about every other morning.

"If you start gigglin' yer gonna get it good." Came Jin's voice from behind the swollen mountain his belly seemed to make. "An' hurry up! I 'avta pee!"

Touya bit back a chuckle; it came out as a snort.

"I'm gonna 'hurt you."

"Calm down, Jin." Touya soothed, crawling on to the bed to kneel next to the redhead's shoulders. He was greeted with Jin's cerulean blue eyes giving him a glare, his rounded cheeks flushed with embarrassment. One of the side affects of pregnancies was retaining water, and Jin was no exception, as his ankles, wrists and cheeks were swollen, giving Jin facial features an even more cherubic look then normal. Giving Touya a possible insight to what the baby's chubby baby face would look like when it arrived. To save his friend some dignity, Touya kept his mouth such as he supported Jin's shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, my friend."

Touya crawled off the bed and started slowly for the door just so to make sure that Jin no longer needed help. A moment later he heard Jin struggling to stand. He turned and saw Jin once again struggling to stand. Turning to watch, the shorter stayed put a few steps from the door, not about to anger his friend further by once again offering his help. Jin hadn't even noticed that his friend was still there, as all his thoughts were focused on getting him off his ass and onto his feet. Bracing himself with his hands on the bed, he then rocked his hips forward until his weight was on his feet, only, if he put too much force in he pitched forward and his swollen stomach threw him off balance forcing him to either sit back down or fall flat on his face. Yet if he didn't put enough force behind the motion of his hips, his rear wouldn't lift more then a couple inches off the bed. After another minute or so Touya took pity on his friend, who still needed to relieve himself, and approached offering a helping hand.

Jin smiled sheepishly. Accepting the hand and finally was able to pull himself onto his feet. A second he was shuffling as fast has he could to the bathroom, throwing a 'thanks' over his shoulder. Only after the bathroom door was closed with a loud click that suggested that there was a bit too much force behind the hand closing would Touya allow himself to chuckle. He continued to chuckle as he walked back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Jin entered, humming cheerfully to himself.

"Would you like some eggs?" Touya offered, cracking two in the frying pan for himself.

"Yea, but I'll make 'um m'self." He answered digging through one of the cabinets grabbing dry oatmeal and a bag of peppered jerky. "Yers's always too runny." By the time he had retrieved mustard and relish from the refrigerator Touya was finished with his own eggs and left the stove for Jin to use. He couldn't bring himself to watch as Jin made his own breakfast, using the dry oatmeal and jerky in his eggs then spreading the mustard and relish on his toast along with the grape jam Touya already had out. The pair ate silently for a few moments until Jin spoke up.

"I 'ave an appointment with the midwife t'day." He said.

Touya looked up from his plate, not sure what Jin was getting at. He simply waited for his friend to continue.

"Are ya gonna come with me?"

"Of course, Jin." Touya answered, not sure as to what brought that question on. "I've come to every other appointment, haven't I?"

"Yea," He answered. "I jus din' wanna go 'lone."

"I wouldn't let you go by yourself even if you wanted to." Touya answered, figuring that Jin was nervous of being alone now that it was harder for him to get around. If, for whatever reason, Jin was attacked he would have one hell of a time defending himself.

The two demons had left right after breakfast was fully cleaned up and to the town just after noon; as, due to Jin's pregnancy, the pace had to be slow with frequent stops. Of course, now Jin would be hungry so Touya didn't even ask as he steered toward the restaurant that Jin preferred over all the others in that town. As he did so he felt the toe of Jin's soft shoe brush the back of his heel. It happened every time they went into the town, Jin became ten times clingier. He wouldn't hang all over the ice master but it was clear that his presence calmed his friend to the point that he would stay glued to Touya's side or seek him out immediately if, for whatever reason, they were separated. It seemed to him that, at times, he was afraid that he would be abandoned by Touya. After the first time that thought came to Touya, he had made it a point to stay by Jin's side, even if abandonment was the last thing on his mind.

"Yer quiet." Jin commented after he and Touya had been seated and ordered the usual from their usual waitress.

"Am I?" Touya asked. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well, I did."

"What would you like to talk about then?"

"I dunno."

"How has the baby been lately?" Touya asked, hoping that they could find something to talk about. After spending the past months with just each other for company, aside from when one had to run out to get food, which they usually did on the days of Jin's appointments, they had started to run out of things to talk about; except of course for the coming baby, Jin was always ready and willing to talk about the life inside of him.

"Active. Sometimes I be thinkin' 'at Baby be wantin' ta jump right out of m'insides." Jin flashed a wide toothy grin across the table to his friend. "Can'na wait till I can see Baby with m'own eyes."

Touya smiled and let Jin prattle off about whatever came into that wild head of his. It wasn't long before lunch was brought out, silencing Jin, who at ravenously, until a sudden loud belch rumbled from his throat. Touya looked up from his plate, as did most of the other patrons seated around them. Jin seemed just as started by his sudden belch and grinned sheepishly into Touya's bemused gaze.

"'Cuse 'at." His smiled deepened a slight tinge of blush forming on his swollen cheeks. "Baby says 'Yum'."

"I'm glad Baby approves." Touya answered with an affectionate shake of his head.

It was late, very late, actually I was considered early morning. Jin realized that he should be sleeping, yet he was wide awake staring into the darkness surrounding him. The thoughts swirling through his mind focused on Yusuke, which was happening more and more often now that Jin was so late in his pregnancy and very noticeably heavy with child. He couldn't help thinking of the father of his child and wondering what his dark haired ex-lover was up to; if his mate had any children on the way. He didn't like the thought of Yusuke reproducing with any one else now that he carried his child. The very thought made his ears curl back into themselves, which was unheard of since the moment Jin found he was preggers.

Never overly melancholy by nature, it was odd for Jin to be brooding. Yusuke said from the beginning that he was going to leave and claim his mate in the Ningenkai and Jin really didn't care, he simply enjoyed spending time with he friend and the awesome sex they shared was simply the biggest perk ever. Even now, he did miss Yusuke's presence but never overly so. That was until he was out among other unfamiliar demons and late in the night. That was when Jin wanted those familiar, strong arms to wrap around him and reassure him that through this short time of near helplessness due to his body accommodating his child that he, and the life he carried, would be protected.

Not liking this mood Jin did the one thing that would usually cheer him up. He took a couple deep calming breaths and focused on the energy of the baby, seeing it pulse with each beat of its little heart. The rhythmic pulse of the soft glow of his baby's ki worked perfectly, quickly lulling him to sleep the way his own heartbeat is keeping his baby company during these first few months of its life.

Jin didn't know how long he was asleep, or even if he had slept at all, but suddenly there was sharp movement inside his swollen abdomen. Jin's large ocean blue eyes snapped wide open, staring down at the rounded crest of his stomach, which was illuminated by the soft silver light of the moon, as it rippled and lurched. Suddenly, that soft, gentle ki that had just been comforting turned to an angry red and started fluctuating rapidly, the baby seeming to twist and squirm forcefully.

Starting to get horribly sore from the inside out, Jin moaned softly. "Enough wit' 'ta jumpin'jacks."

A sudden kick lashed through Jin's body, aimed towards the rib cage, hitting the lowest rib with amazing accuracy for someone being held in the tight confines of Jin's womb. In a mix of shock and awe, Jin listened to the sound of his bone cracking from the force of the kick. Doubling over in pain, Jin could do little more then wait out his baby's first temper tantrum, doing his best to stay calm and send his babe calming ki, his large hands stroking and caressing his skin in hopes that the baby would feel it.

In the room across the hall, Touya's pale eyes snapped open. _'What in the world is going on?' _ He wondered to himself feeling the sudden rising and falling of youki from Jin's room. Deciding to investigate, the ice master climbed out of his bed and pulled on a pair of loose fitting pants. In seconds he was at Jin's closed door knocking softly and calling to his friend. Hearing a muffled reply Touya opened the door and peeked in finding Jin cuddled into a fetal position. The short demon was instantly aware of two things, that Jin was covered in a damp sheen of sweat and that he was in some sort of intense pain.

"What's happening Jin?" He asked, quickly padding to his friend's side, his mind racing. If Jin was in labor then the child may not be strong enough to survive outside of Jin's protective womb. "You aren't in labor are you?"

Jin shook his head, his unruly locks sticking to his damp forehead. He had exhausted himself trying to stop his baby's outburst before something vital inside of him was bruised or broken. The baby had stilled only moments before Touya came rushing into the room and the only thing keeping the wind master awake was the sharp pain of his broken rib, it was at that moment that he decided that the baby was taking after it's father.

"Baby threw a hissy." He panted. "Think'n I gots a broken rib."

Touya's eyes widened, not even born and the child had enough force to break bones! This child was going to be one hell of a fighter.

"Turn over for me. Let me see if I can heal it." Touya instructed. The redhead complied, crying out as his movements jarred his rib. With gentle prods using both his fingers and ki, Touya found that Jin did indeed have a broken rib, but it was a minor factor and easily fixed. "I can heal it for you. Just lay still, my friend."

Touya wasn't particularly gifted in the craft of healing; however, he did have some training from his Shinobi master that proved helpful many times on the battle field along with this very moment. The crayon red headed demon visibly relaxed as his friend's soothing ki took effect.

"Better?"

Jin nodded.

"You don thin' Baby was hurt, too, do ya?" He asked anxiously, his hands coming to rest on the top of his abdomen and rubbing wide circles over his baby.

"I'm sure Baby is just fine. That's one very impressive child you carry Jin."

"Takes after Yusuke 'at un does." Jin agreed, his panting breaths starting to slow and even out.

"I think you may be right." Touya answered softly. He stood, and left the room briefly coming back with a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth intending to let Jin wash some of the sweat from his body. When he came back, however, Jin was half asleep even though his body was still rather sore as Touya wasn't able to take all of the pain away. Shrugging mentally Touya started quickly, yet gently cleaning off Jin's smooth skin. Once finished with his front half, Touya coxed Jin to sit up to allow him to get his back. Two seconds after Jin's head hit the pillow, he was out comfortably clean for the time being and just annoyingly sore.

Touya placed the bowl of water on the top of the dresser, and then leaned back against it, not wanting to leave Jin's side just yet in case the baby hadn't worked off enough of its energy. He stayed awake and alert, watching Jin's sleep softened expression as he slept peacefully. Just as dawn started turning the horizon pink Touya yawned and stretched, figuring that Jin wouldn't be up any time soon to eat it wouldn't be a problem to go back to bed himself for another hour or so. As it turned out neither demon was up until their stomachs complained about their missing breakfast AND lunch.

That chapter was a bit longer then I thought and it was already cut in half. So, yes, that means that Jin will be dominating the next chappie as well, so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming! Later guys!


	5. Reposted Origional Ending

Okay, so I have started writing again. I have decided that I am finally going to finish the original ending to this fic. I am only posting this on . This is a repost of the chapter I took down a long time ago and I have the other chapter in the works.

Touya sighed as his the roof of his small dwelling finally came into view. Due to Jin's ravenous hunger the pair had run out of food much earlier then expected. He had left early that morning and had been gone until almost dusk after a harsh thunderstorm interrupted his walk home. The ice master wanted nothing more then to get home put the groceries away, make a quick dinner then relax.

"Jin?" He called stepping in the door. Although no answer came Touya could hear a noise that sounded suspiciously like a scrub brush. Touya sighed. The day after Jin experienced his child's first temper tantrum, his doctor decided that it would be best if Jin made sure to keep his energy up incase the baby felt inclined to fuss again. That meant no more treks to the village for his check up, of which he only had two before the baby was due, nor was he allowed to clean. Problem was the spunky wind master had just gone into his nesting stage. Which meant he had an uncontrollable urge to clean. . . the entire house, repeatedly. Something he was prohibited from doing.

Touya walked through the hall looking into the living room as he passed, it looked beyond clean. It appears as if everything short of rearranging furniture was accomplished. Upon reaching the kitchen, Touya was greeted by the site of Jin on his hands and knees, sleeves rolled up onto the tight muscles of his bicep and a bandana pushing back his long, crayon red bangs, scrubbing the floor furiously. Touya stepped into the room and deposited his bags on the counter immediately to his left. He then went back to the door way so he could stand directly behind the wind master so he could help him up.

"You know you aren't supposed to be cleaning, Jin." Touya said, putting a small hand on his friend's shoulder stopping his vigorous scrubbing. Jin turned to give Touya an annoyed look.

"Get off the floor." He shoos.

"Jin, you know what the midwife said, you can't be doing this sort of activity while you're still pregnant."

"GET YER DIRTY, GERMY, NASTY FEET OFF THE BLOODY FLOOR!" Jin raged swinging his scrub brush at the ice master's kneecap. Jumping back in surprise, Touya sighed, rubbing his temples as the threat of a migraine starting twinge there.

"Jin you have done everything short of rearranging furniture, you have done enough for today. Think of what this is doing to your baby."

"I'm doin' 'is fer m'baby." Jin corrected firmly gaining another sigh from the frustrated demon standing behind him.

"Jin, your baby is still inside of you right now. By taking care you yourself you are making sure that your baby will be healthy when he or she is born. Do you want to jeopardize Baby's health?"

"No." Jin answered softly turning his large ocean blue eyes to the shorter demon behind him. "But, I be wanten everthin ta be clean fer Baby when Baby gets ta comin."

Reaching out a helping hand as Jin started struggling to get up off his knees; Touya pulled the heavily pregnant demon to his feet. "I will finish scrubbing the floor for you Jin, as soon as I put the food away."

Jin nodded gently and allowed himself to be shooed out of the kitchen for a bit while Touya pit away all of the groceries he had bought earlier that day. When the last item was put in its place the short demon fel a slight tap on his shoulder; turning to face Jin, Touya got a scrub brush thrust into his hands.

"Git crack'n" The wind master said, retreating to the entranceway where he had placed a chair. "Scrub each tile fifty times. N'start over, yer dirty feets made a mess a'thins."

Touya looked down at the floor; his tiny little kitchen had never seemed so huge. Starting at the farthest corner of the floor, gathered his scrub brush and the soapy water Jin had been using, Touya started scrubbing the first tile. He washed the first ten in silence until, "Ya only did forty-five on 'at 'un." Jin groused from his perch in the doorway. Successfully reprimanded, Touya returned to the tile for the final five scrubs.

"I don't know how you did all this being eight and a half months pregnant." The short demon commented, only a fourth of the way done and his back was already complaining.

Jin chose to ignore the statement, instead he studied the wall next o him.

"Ya really should think 'bout redoin yer walls, Frosty."

"I draw the line at repainting my wall, Jin." Touya replied. "In two weeks you will have forgotten all about the walls when your days are filled with taking care of Baby."

"Still, da colors donna suit ya." Jin continued as if he hadn't heard a single word. "M'be a nice wall paper, pale like yer eyes, like ice."

"I'll think about it." Touya answered if only to get off the subject and started on the next tile.

"'At was only twenty-five!" Jin snapped. "An' change 'at water, its dirty and not doin any good."

Touya sighed and did as he was told. _Only two more weeks! _He chanted over and over silently.

It had taken Touya three hours to complete his job of scrubbing the kitchen floor, with Jin hovering over him making sure it was done to perfection. As soon as he was done, Jin disappeared into his bedroom. Touya looked in on him once, seeing that Jin was out cold, exhausted from his cleaning spree, the ice master left a plate of food in the fridge in case hunger awoke Jin later in the night. The next morning it was found untouched. Figuring that the moment Jin woke up he would be starving, Touya set about making a rather large breakfast.

Just as Touya flipped the final pancake onto its plate half an hour later, he felt two energies approaching his front door. Curiously looking out the window, Touya instantly recognized the two approaching demons and hurried to front door to meet them.

"TOUYA!" A loud brash voice of the huge mohawked Chu boomed in greeting. Followed by the higher pitched voice of his ever present mini shadow, Rinku. "'Ow ya doin, mate?"

Touya gave them a small smile. "Rather well. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Jus' stoppin' through." Chu answered. "Thought we'd drop on by an' see what you was up too."

"Come in." Touya offered, stepping aside. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"We don wanna impose none." Chu gave his child companion a smirk.

"But who are we to refuse a free meal?" Rinku finished, with a wide grin.

The ice master led his two friends into his small kitchen and produced two folding chairs from out of a small closet in the corner of his kitchen. Just as the two visitors were settled the sound of a door opening and a slow shuffle of feet caught their attention, a second later the bathroom door was clicked shut.

"Izzat Jin I be sensin'?" Chu asked. "Asleep this late in the mornin'? 'Da bloke ain't hurt is 'e?"

"No, he's not hurt." Touya assured his friend. "You'll see, he should be here in a minute."

A moment later the door clicked open and Jin, yawing hugely, shuffled into the kitchen. Upon seeing his Chu and Rinku sitting around the table he froze in surprise and smiled at his two friends, who, in turn, gawked a his swollen stomach.

"Hi guys!" The redhead greeted cheerfully.

"Look at you!" Rinku explained.

"Looks like we've been out of da loop a bit too long." Added Chu.

Jin beamed, practically glowing under their gazes. "I din mean not ta tell ya. Izza wee bit . . . complicated."

"Wadda ya mean 'complicated'?" Chu asked. "You weren't raped were ya? Need us to off the bludgar for ya?"

"No, no," Jin laughed settling himself clumsily into his chair. "It ain't nuffin a'dat sort."

"I doubt you could kill the father of that baby." Touya added sipping his tea.

"Waddas 'at mean?" Chu asked, confused and a bit defensive.

"Yea," Rinku echoed. "Who knocked you up, Jin?"

"Yusuke."

There was a long silent pause before Chu's chair toppled over backwards and Rinku took to gawking again.

"No foolin'?" Chu asked as he righted his chair but didn't sit. "'At's a little Urameshi cookin' in there?"

"Yup."

"I thought he already had a mate." Rinku added still in a slight state of shock.

"Yea, that pistol of a Sheila, waddus her name. . . Keiko was it?"

"He is." Jin assured them, absently rubbing his swollen belly, his voice soft, almost a whisper. "'Dis ikkle 'un's a bit of a surprise. Me'n Yusuke were jus' bed buddies while 'e stayed here after the tourney."

"Now I see what ya meant bout it bein' complicated. Does he know?"

Jin shook his head, ruffling his disarrayed bangs.

"You gonna tell him?"

The redhead shrugged in reply. Sensing that he was hitting a sensitive subject, Chu wisely changed the subject.

"Congrats in any case!" He said raising his ever present bottle to his friend and seated himself back at the table.

"Yea, Congratulations!" Rinku added. "When are you due to pop?"

"Two weeks." Jin answered, his smile returning.

"No foolin'?" asked Chu. "Mind if we come back and meet the babe after ya get to pushin it out?"

"Course I be wantin ya ta come back. You'll be uncles after all."

"Really?" Rinku squealed delightfully. "We get to be your baby's uncles?"

"What else did ya think ta bein?"

Rinku shrugged around his wide grin, his hands coming to rest at the back of his head. Jin returned the grin with one of his own, flashing his pearl white fangs.

"Wanna feel Baby kick?" He asked.

"Yea!" Rinku squeaked jumping out of his chair almost toppling backwards in his enthusiasm. The child stepped forward staring excitedly at Jin swollen tummy. "Where?" He asked softly not too sure of where to put his hand.

"Right 'ere." Jin replied, opening the folds of his tunic and rubbing his fingertips over the rounded skin at the bottom of his ribcage under his heart. Baby answered his mother's actions, making his skin jump under those stroking fingertips.

"Baby's been really active lately." Jin said as Rinku's tiny hand replaced his fingers over the spot where the baby had kicked. The demon boy's eyes lit up at Jin's skin jumped under his hand.

"Come feel, Chu!" Rinku called over his shoulder to his tall friend. Chu's eyes widened his face paling a bit as he shook his head.

"Naw, mate. I'm fine jus watchin'"

"Oh come on you big baby!" Rinku teased, returning to Chu's side to grab his large hand and pull him over to stand back in front of Jin. "It's neat!" He said placing the large hand he had yet to release over the spot his own small hand was just kicked. Rinku held his wrist, making sure that he didn't try to remove it. A toothy grin spread across Chu's face when seconds later the baby stirred beneath the skin his hand covered and kicked once again. Jin felt the kick as well and grinned up at his friend.

"What'cha think?"

"Ripper! Really ripper!"

The rest of the day pretty much flew by as the four friends spent the whole day catching up and actually never left the kitchen. Just as evening set in, and Touya was about to offer his friends dinner, something about Jin's demeanor changed drastically. Although no one commented on it, everyone felt it and respected it. Chu stood suddenly and announced that he and Rinku should be going, saying he wanted to find a bar before it got too late so the Rinku could save his seat while he found another drunk to fight.

Jin bid his friends goodbye then made a waddling dash to the bathroom. Touya showed his friends to the door then followed them outside, closing the door gently and walking with them to the edge of the tree line.

"I need to ask you to be discreet with whomever you speak to about Jin's being pregnant." He stated softly.

Chu nodded, instantly understanding. Rinku, however, in his childish innocence that despite all his training and tournaments still possessed, asked. "How come? Jin seems so happy to be having a baby."

"Think about it a moment, Sparkle Cheeks," Chu answered before Touya could, using the nickname that Rinku totally despised, his heavy accent totally disappearing as he was completely sober and serious, two things he hated. "That wee one is part Urameshi, part human. A lotta demons hate Urameshi cause of that and probably don't want him reproducing with one of their own."

"Not only that," Touya added, gaining Rinku's wide eyed stare. "Jin is an ex-Shinobi, as am I. we are the last of the small group that rebelled to enter the Dark Tournament. The rest of the Shinobi are angered at us for leaving. Jin and I kept low profiles because we simply don't wish to gain their attention and further the 'bad name' we have put on them. If they knew that Jin was pregnant they would be enraged."

"How come?" Rinku asked again, entranced.

"Shinobi are taught not to indulge in bodily pleasures. Recreational coupling does often occur and is accepted among the Shinobi. However, it is completely forbidden for a Shinobi to take an outsider as a lover."

"What happened," Chu asked, "If one of 'em gets knocked up?"

"If it is between two Shinobi the child is allowed to be brought to term and delivered, then it is given to a pre-chosen master to raise and train."

"And if they find out about Jin's wee one?"

"Jin will most likely be killed and the baby taken in as a Shinobi, unless it is found out who sired it. If they find that out that baby's life will most likely be forfeited as well."

"That's horrible!" Rinku explained.

"It's the way of the Shinobi. That is another reason why Jin hasn't told you of his coming baby until now. And right now he they are at their most defenseless as Jin has only two weeks until the baby is born which makes living day to day and not to mention fighting a very cumbersome affair."

"Right," Chu grinned. "Bet Jin can't wait till he doesn't have to waddle everywhere." He clapped a large hand on Touya's slender shoulders nearly making the smaller demon's knees buckle under the force. "Let us know if ya need us for anything, or else we'll be back in a month ta meet the wee one."

"Next month then." Touya agreed, bowing in goodbye gesture to his friends as they disappeared among the trees.

Upon returning to his house, Touya found Jin stretched out on the living room couch with his back propped up on large fluffy pillows. His head was laid back over the pillows his complexion seeming unnaturally pale against the bright red of his unruly locks of hair. Touya leaned over the back of the couch, placing his small hand on Jin's forehead, feeling his friend's clammy flesh.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked checking the temperature of Jin's flushed puffy cheeks with the back of his knuckles.

"M'back hurts." Jin replied his voice no more then a soft murmur.

"Would you like something to eat? You haven't eaten much the last two days."

"M'crampy not hungry." Jin said with a shake of his head. "Jus wanna lie down."

"And your bed was too far away?" Touya asked, looking down the hall to the bedroom doors.

"Wanted da pillows." Jin whispered. "Fer m'back. But, I dinna wanna walk back once I was 'ere."

"I'll make you some dinner just in case you get hungry." Touya said, deciding to leave Jin be. The taller demon had a very busy two days, with the cleaning spree he went on the day before and the surprise visit of Chu and Rinku. It was understandable that he would be tired after all that.

After making a quick dinner, Touya returned to the living room to find Jin passed out in the same position he was in when the ice demon had left him earlier. Going into his bedroom, Touya retrieved a soft quilt from the closet then returned to Jin's side and draped it over his sleeping friend. The pregnant demon didn't even twitch as the warm blanket covered him. Content that Jin would be out for the night, Touya turned off the lights and went to his bedroom. It was still early in the evening so Touya settled himself in to read a bit, something he hadn't had time to do in a long while.

Jin had fallen asleep knowing that something was different about the pains he was feeling in his back, although he had been too tuckered out to think much about it. He awoke to the feeling of a vice griping the span of his lower body, starting at his lower back and abdomen, extending down into his thighs. Excitement welled up in the wind master's chest, his heart jumping in time with his ears.

Shakily, he wrestled his cumbersome body off the couch. Once his goal was achieved he steadied the back of the couch to catch his breath, unamused that the simple action of standing caused him to start panting. He took a step away from the couch and felt a strange popping sensation in his rear. Craning his neck around curiously, Jin wondered what that off sensation was. Of course, he couldn't see his bottom, but he did, however, feel his pants becoming increasingly damp.

Feeling a mix of giddiness and nervousness, Jin set off down the hallway by the time he reached Touya's doorway another contraction gripped his lower body, causing the demon to lean against the wall, breathing deeply as he was taught by the midwife. Once the pain completely dissipated, Jin continued to lean heavily on the wall, while stretching out his arm to knock at the door of his friend's bedroom. Before Jin fist had a chance to hit, however, the door flew open causing Jin's elbow to smack his shorter friend in the forehead.

"Jin?" Touya asked rubbing the bump on his forehead

"Baby's comin'." Jin said his voice soft and breathy. "M'water jus broke."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Couple minutes." Jin answered around a groan as another contraction gripped his lower half.

"A couple minutes apart?" Touya gawked, knowing he had to act quickly he wrapped an arm around Jin's middle guiding his friend into his bedroom and helping him to his bed. "How long have you been in labor?"

"All day, I think."

"All day!"

"Yea," Jin nodded. "'Member all them cramps I was havin'? I thin' that was ta beginin'. I been asleepen through ta rest."

"Lucky you."

"Be wishin I could go back ta sleepen." Jin gasped through another strong contraction as it held his swollen abdomen in a vice.

"I'm going to call the midwife." Touya said, leaving the room to quickly find his phone. Being that it was in the dead of the night, it took more then a few rings for her o pick up.

: State you name, or the name of the pregnant demon, and the extent of your emergency. : A sleepy voice yawned over the receiver.

"Sorry to wake you," Touya started

:Oh not at all, Touya-san.: The doctor answered, instantly perking up knowing that Jin was close to term and most likely in labor or false labor. "How is Jin-san?"

"He woke up a little while a go to contractions, soon after his water broke and now the contractions are two minutes apart."

:Oh my,: the midwife said. Touya could hear that she was scrambling around her room, dressing herself. :This baby sure wants to be born quickly.:

"It's a long story but, Jin has been in labor all day only sleeping through it all."

:If all my patients could say that my job would be so much easier. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, keep Jin as calm and comfortable as possible. Encourage him to breath deeply through the contractions. Do you think you would be able to help deliver this child on your own if needed if I can't get there or do you want instructions?:

"I'm sure I can. I've read that book you sent here three times, I'll manage."

:Oh good, then I'll let you go and be there shortly.:

"Okay, goodbye."

Touya quickly returned to Jin's side. In the short time the wind master been awake the contractions had nearly doubled in intensity. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his breathing was huge ragged gasps of air being held deep in his lungs every time a contraction ripped through his body. He was laid out on the bed, half propped up on his pillows. The tight muscles of his legs bunched and strained as Jin propped them upon the bed, they trembled forcefully and his heels slipped against the slick fabric of the bedspread.

"Jin, you're going to start hyperventilating. Breathe slowly, deep breaths."

Jin gulped in another shaky breath and let it go slowly.

"Good." Touya soothed his voice calm and low. "Let's get you undressed before the next contraction."

Jin nodded, his hands going down to tug the waist band of his pants. After a moment of struggling around his girth and seemingly unusable fingers, the redhead grouched, "Ta hell wit 'em. Rips the bastards in half."

"Lift your rear." Touya chuckled as he slipped the elastic waist band over Jin's hips.

"It ain't funny." Jin grouched again when Touya supported his shoulders to help him sit up.

"The hell it wasn't." Touya retorted gently, opening the folds of the wind master's tunic. Just as he started slipping the soft fabric over his friend's shoulders, Jin's gripped his shoulders so tightly that the short demon wouldn't be surprised if there had been blood drawn. Gently, he placed a hand on the swollen bulge of Jin's abdomen feeling his muscles tighten, becoming rock hard as it prepared to push out the baby.

Jin's breath hissed out as the contraction passed, leaving a dull ache in it wake as a promising reminder of the pain to come. He didn't realize that he had let go of Touya's shirt until the said demon was gently pushing him back down onto the bed, now completely striped of clingy fabric of his clothing. Wanting to thank his friend for being so patient and supportive, Jin tried to voice thanks only to have it come out as a soft breathy moan. Another contraction ripped through his body not even a full minute after the last one.

"Donna think the midwife be comin' in time." He gasped to Touya, who was sitting on the bed next to him with one small hand still perched on the crest of his abdomen.

"Don't worry; I'll help until she arrives." Touya replied with more confidence than he truthfully felt, knowing that through this age old process of bringing a new life into the world his calm presence was truly the best thing he could give his friend at the moment.

"Yer nervous." Jin observed, flashing his friend a pained grin.

"More excited then nervous." Touya answered with a small smile. "What's more important is how you feel."

"There be a baby inside m'stomach 'at's bout to come out m'ass. I'm in pain."

Touya chuckled softly, "Your doing wonderfully." He assured his laboring friend.

"Doin' what wonderful like?" Jin panted around the contraction holding his abdomen in a vice.

"Just relax; your baby will be here soon." Touya replied dodging the question.

"Ya dinna answer me." Jin groused

"You're laboring wonderfully." Touya replied with an affectionate shake of his head.

Jin barked out a laugh. "If'n ya wanna be flappen yer lips say somethin with sense."

Touya did as he was told, remaining silent as Jin continued to labor equally as quiet with the exception of soft moans, whimpers and grunts when contractions reached their peaks. Timing the contractions was no longer necessary for they were right on top of each other, giving Jin no time to catch his breath in between. Aside from Jin's constant writhing against the sweat dampened sheets underneath him, neither had moved from their previous position Touya was still sitting on the side of the bed with his hand laying on the wind master's contracting abdomen feeling the tightening and release of his muscles.

The latest contraction, seeming to be hold it peak longer then the rest, left Jin breathless. He took a deep breath, waiting for the next wave of pain, only it never came. This was the calm before the storm, and Jin knew it. Not about to question his moment of rest, Jin focused on calming his breathing as much as possible.

Time seemed almost suspended for the laboring demon for that short while that seemed too long and yet not long enough at the same time. When the contractions swung back in full force Jin wasn't as ready as he would have liked, the pain was worse then the rest, much worse and lasting longer. Along with the contractions came a pulling sensation of his baby toward his rear. It was time, Baby wanted out. Now!

"Wanna," Jin gasped, his breath once again ragged. "Wanna push!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Jin groaned.

Touya sucked in a deep breath, held it for a second then let it out in a rush, his nerves considerably calmed. He jumped into action, grabbing the towels he had at the foot of the bed and moving to kneel between Jin's spread thighs.

"Grab the back of you knees," He instructed, "It'll give you more leverage for pushing."

With Touya's assistance Jin grasped the back of his knees, the ice master placed his own hands on the under side of Jin's trembling thighs.

"Now push."

Just as dawn touched a twinge of light into the night sky, Jin delivered a seven pound nine ounce baby boy into Touya's waiting hands. As soon as he was rudely pushed out of the warm confines of his mother's womb the baby let out a lusty wail, voicing his displeasure for the world to hear. Touya laid the newborn, still slimy with amniotic fluids and blood, on Jin's chest. Instantly the panting demon wrapped his arms around his wailing son and craned his neck to touch his lips to the top of his newborn's head, while at the same time taking deep breaths of his son's scent; memorizing it forever. The baby quieted some when Touya draped a soft towel over him and Jin tucked it around the baby before gathering him properly into the cradle his arms. His sky blue eyes never stopped staring down at the tiny being in his arms, Jin gently stroked his baby's damp red wisps of hair. Opening his pale, gray/blue eyes, the newborn blinked groggily up into his father's face.

"I have to go get something to tie off the umbilical cord." Touya told the exhausted Jin. His response was a distracted nod from Jin who was still preoccupied with studying his precious son. "I'll be ri-"

Touya was cut off by the sound of his front door being opened. Instantly on alert, Jin struggled to sit up, holding his newborn son close to his chest.

"Touya-san? Jin-san?"

Recognizing the midwife's voice, Jin instantly relaxed having forgotten all about her.

"In here." Touya called. Moments later the out of breath midwife appeared in the door.

"Looks like I just missed all the fun." She said, taking in Jin and his baby, instantly noticing that the umbilical cord was still attached to the baby and disappearing inside of Jin's rear. She jumped into action, striding across the room quickly and opening her black bag retrieving two clamps for the cord and cutting it.

After Jin delivered the afterbirth, he was instructed to lay back and rest while Touya and the midwife cleaned up him and his tiny son. Once they were both clean and dressed, or in Jin's case redressed in a pair of loose fitting pants and diapered in the baby's case, the midwife checked both of her patients over and gave them a clean bill of health.

"You do wonderful work." The midwife said, handing back Jin his son.

"Thanks." Jin thanked her with a tired smile gathering his son against his naked chest.

"The first few feedings can be very confusing and nerve racking for both you and your baby. I'd like to have you nurse him before I leave incase you or your son have trouble."

Jin nodded, following the midwife's instructions, Jin shifted his son towards his swollen nipples standing ripe and erect on his swollen milk glands. There were a few moments of awkward hesitation from the baby until his instincts took over and he latched onto Jin's nipple suckling greedily. Jin smiled, using his free hand to play with the wisps of bright red hair covering his son's head.

"Looks like my work here is done for the moment." Said the midwife, gathering her equipment and packing it all back in her black bag. Touya, who had been gathering all the soiled towels and sheets that he had stripped from the bed after the baby was born, started for the door until the midwife spoke again. "Have you thought of a name for you son?"

"Oops." Jin answered, looking up from his son's profile which he had been comparing to Yusuke's and his own.

"Pardon?"

"Oops," Jin repeated.

"You're serious?" Touya asked over the large bundle of laundry in his arms.

Jin nodded flashing them both a gleeful smile. "If'n he was a mistake he'da been some sorta cuss. He's unexpected but n'a'tall is he a mistake. He's m'lil surprise." Jin's sky blue eyes glowed as they returned to the baby nursing at his chest. He chest swelling with happiness and pride. "He's my Oops."

"Then he is most certainly well named. Happy birthday little Oops-chan."

Tada! Wadda think? To tell ya the truth, Oops had his name before the story had a title. Gimme some feedback im dying to know what you all think, just as I know that you are all dying to know when Yusuke is going to come back into the picture! Well its all coming! So keep a look out! Hope you enjoyed, see ya all later!

Ps my name is VixenzxMasqueradex at adultfanfiction dotnet so look up the alterative ending if your interested.


	6. Cartography

New chapter, old warnings. Hope you enjoy. btw Cartograhpy: the study and pratice of making maps.

Kurama walked slowly along the dusty path that lead to the Ice Master, Touya's, cottage. In the satchel at his side there was a map that, upon request of his employer, Yomi, was hoping the ex-shinobi might be able to correct. Had Yomi known the pair of ex-shinobi better he probably would have requested that Kurama locate Jin instead. Jin flew over the lands of the Makai, Kurama knew personally that he was the eyes and ears for many of the Shinboi set when he was still among their masses by flying the land at night and surveying where their enemies were. Jin's whereabouts, however, were unknown to the fox since the wind tamer had left Yusuke's territory after the young demon went back to the Ningenkai months ago. He was hoping that Touya might be able to steer him in the right direction.

As he rounded the corner, Kurama released the ties on his ki to let his presence be known. To his slight surprise, when the clearing came into view, he was greeted by Touya himself.

"Kurama, welcome." Touya greeted.

The fox smiled, something in Touya's posture told him that something had the ice master tense.

"Hello, Touya." He bowed, keeping a short distance away. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"That depends." Touya answered slowly. "On the reason for your sudden visit."

"Yomi sent me." Kurama explained, taking the map out of his satchel and handing it over to the tense demon. "He was hoping that you would have some knowledge of the lands east of the Garjudiuanen swamps."

Touya raised an amused eyebrow and looked interestingly at the map. "How did he know that there is a Shinobi set there?"

"Yomi has a lot of recourses and is very intelligent. I'm also to extend to you that, if you so choose, you are welcome to the spot he previously offered you of his back up advisor." Kurama smiled a tad wistfully, "If only to let me be rid of the job."

"You don't enjoy the position." Touya asked, relaxing some.

"Its very . . . Taxing." the fox replied, with a tone that implied his impatience.

"Please accept my apologies." Touya sighed, his shoulders relaxing. "For my rude welcome. You see, Jin is recovering from a very taxing experience of his own, and I'm a bit on edge."

"Is he alright?" Kurama asked, rolling up the map and stuffing them back into his satchel. "Is there any way I could help?"

Touya shook his head. "Sleep will be the best remedy. Please, come inside and I will look over the map to get Yomi off your back."

"If you're sure I won't disturb Jin." Kurama answered.

Touya nodded and turned to lead the way to his front door.

The two demons were as silent as possible as they poured over the map and periodically making small talk.

"I have to admit," Touya murmured over a particular misty portion of the map. "Jin would be the better one to ask about this. He took up map making while he was staying with Yusuke. How is Yusuke, by the way?"

Kurama looked up from the map with a sigh. "He and his wife are at odds with each other most of the time. I believe their relationship was doomed before it started; they are simply too different. Yusuke's life isn't as glamorous as it once was but, he's striving to make it better."

"Why doesn't he come back?" Touya asked, getting up at the sound of the boiling tea kettle. "Jin told me he was doing rather well as lord of his territory when he wasn't striving to drive his monks into early graves."

"It's been Yusuke's dream for a very long time to settle down with Keiko and raise a family." Kurama eyed his friend when Touya's movements paused for just a fraction of a second. "I was very surprised that he took Jin as a lover. I admit, there were times when I thought he would rather not return to the Ningenkai. And although he hasn't said as much, I know there are times he regrets leaving."

"You know it all started at the Dark Tournament." He reveled, with the suspicion that the crafty fox already knew.

Kurama nodded, proving his suspicion true. "Only because Hiei didn't trust Jin and kept an eye on Yusuke with his Jagan when their energies met. Yusuke also admitted it later when I bid him farewell after his tournament ended. I must admit that when I learned of the problems Yusuke and his wife were having, I suggested that Yusuke take a vacation of sorts back here, to the Makai, in hopes that it would jump start his wish to return for good. Yusuke truly isn't a soul meant for the Ningenkai."

Touya remained mute, digesting what the fox had just told him. All the while Kurama read between the lines. The ex-shinobi didn't agree with Yusuke leaving the Makai. He also had the suspicion that it had something to do with Jin's injury. How. . . The fox wasn't sure just yet. He chose to remain silent and let Touya finish digesting what he had just been told.

Just as the ice demon turned with his next question or comment on his lips, they were both brought out of their thoughts by a piercing cry erupting from a room down the hall.

The cat certainly was out of the bag now. Touya mused. He kept his eyes on Kurama as the cry soon quieted and Jin could be heard softly talking to his newborn, calming him and soothing him until the cries ceased completely.

Kurama turned to Touya, his large emerald eyes alight with shock. "Last night. . ." he started, letting the question hang in the air. Touya nodded.

"Jin gave birth. A son; who greatly resembles his sire."

Kurama remained speechless, his mind quickly did the math. Yusuke had only returned to the Makai just over six months ago. This revaluation explained not only Touya's tenseness but also his sudden interest in Yusuke's affairs. Perhaps, Jin gave birth early, Kurama suddenly thought. Maybe it truly was Touya's child who may not be quite developed and strong enough to survive. . . no, that really seemed farfetched.

"A son." Kurama repeated, finding that he couldn't say anything else. He truly was speechless.

"Yes." Touya nodded. "Jin has decided to name him Oops."

Well, that clinched it. Kurama decided. "I can now understand your reluctance to my visit."

Touya shrugged, staring off through the wall in the direction in Jin's room. "In one way or another you would have found out. I don't know how Jin wants to handle the situation. Having you on the same page, I think, will prove valuable should Oops' father . . . Should Yusuke take offence to Jin keeping his pregnancy a secret."

"Offence?" Kurama murmured softly, his voice no higher than a whisper, hearing the door down the hall open and Jin's footsteps painfully shuffle down the hall. "Yusuke's going to be crushed."

Touya turned his ice blue gaze to the fox sitting at his table watching the play of emotions on his delicate features. He continued to watch when Jin rounded the corner and a serene mask fell over Kurama's entire being. The fox smiled at the surprised, tired grin Jin sent his way. The wind tamer's very ki emitted a gleeful contentment that only a new parent could achieve.

"Parenthood suites you." Kurama greeted, keeping his large emerald eyes trained on Jin's face and not trailing down to the tiny baby cradled in his arms.

"I've only been at it fer a few hours." Jin laughed, pulling out a kitchen chair and slowly easing himself down on the doughnut shaped cushion Touya had made sure to put there. "Ain't gotten none a'the brunt of it all yet."

"Congratulations." Finally Kurama let himself study the baby in Jin's arms. He smiled softly, "It would appear he has your nose."

Jin chuckled, not fooled for a moment. "Ya think? I be think'n 'is profile is more like 'ol Yusuke's. He definitely gots 'is eyes, 'at's fer sure."

"Yes." Kurama agreed after dutifully gazing into the baby's eyes. "There is no mistaking those eyes. A carbon copy of Yusuke's."

"Lucky eyes." Jin murmured with a nod. Frowning Jin eyed Kurama warily for a moment. "Does he.. . . He don't have another on the way yet? Does he?"

"No." Kurama answered. "He and his wife are at odds with each other's thoughts on starting a family."

"Has he talked any 'bout comin' back?"

"I admit, I have been trying to talk him into at least returning for a visit."

Jin looked down at the tiny life he had carried for the past eight and a half months. Perhaps it was the hormones that had been coloring his temperament for the duration of his pregnancy or perhaps he was just being paranoid now that his child had finally arrived, but suddenly, he was terrified about Yusuke's reaction. Jin remained silent with his thoughts over what Kurama had just told him, now that he knew about Oops, would he tell Yusuke and redouble his efforts to bring his fun loving Toushin back to claim his son?

"Are ya gonna tell 'im?"

Thinking over his options that he had been considering for the duration of the conversation he answered, "Its not my place to do so. This is a bit of a complicated situation and its your decision and yours alone as to when and how you will enlighten Yusuke about his son."

Jin flinched and Touya scowled. "Yusuke left Jin." He stated softly, removing his eyes from the rice he was preparing and turning his frozen blue gaze to his fellow ex-shinobi. "Until you feel safe in 'enlightening' the lover who left you, Jin, its none of his business."

"Yes." Jin answered just as softly. "But, its 'is choice to challenge me."

Kurama placed a comforting hand on Jin's shoulder. "Yusuke is anything but heartless."

" 'Ow is 'e?" the wind tamer asked.

Again Kurama paused. Should he tell Jin that Yusuke was staying at his apartment while the fox dealt with Yomi's business in the Makai? Should he enlighten the Toushin's former lover that Yusuke knew his marriage was failing yet he was fighting tooth and nail to keep his dream alive? Would it help Jin to know that Yusuke was miserable.

"Yusuke is not a soul meant for the Ningenkai." He repeated. "He and his wife are both finding the transition rather rough."

Sky blue eyes searched twin emerald orbs. Jin's face split into a knowing grin. " 'E just ain't ready ta call it quits."

Touya placed a plate of food in front of his friend. "Are you interested in a late lunch, Kurama?" He asked.

"No, thank you." all this talk of Yusuke had Touya on edge. Not surprising since he had been caring for Jin for the past few months and was clearly very protective. He was visibly forcing himself to relax as he sat on the other side of the table.

Jin looked at the chopsticks in front of him then to the baby slumbering in his arms. This was going to be tricky. Eyeing Kurama, who was still watching Touya feign interest in some scrolls that the fox must have brought, Jin decided to make use of the extra pair of hands.

" 'Ere." he extended his arms out to Kurama who's large eyes blinked in surprise. The fox took Jin's newborn and cradled him in the curve of his arms. Oops hardly stirred when transferred, he was snug and content with his full belly. He didn't care who held him. The fox never really had many encounters with babies. He was always mesmerized by the miniature hands and features.

"You an' Hiei thinking' bout poppin out any lil' ones?" Jin asked before digging into his meal, suddenly realizing how famished he was.

Kurama chuckled and Touya scowled.

"I think Hiei would sooner neuter me."

"Neuter?" Jin asked, not sure of the new term. "Waddus 'at mean?"

"it's a medical term for the castration of a male dog."

Jin's hand froze half way to his mouth. His ankles crossed as much as they could with his sore posterior. Kurama chuckled at the two astonished demons. He forgot sometimes that things so common as neutering a dog to control over population were foreign here in the Makai.

"To fight overpopulation in tamed pets." Kurama explained, Jin still made a face. "Also to stop any undesirable behavior brought by hormones."

This time Touya chuckled and gained a dark look from Jin.

"Yer bout to git a pepper shaker in yer forehead, Frosty."

The ice master continued to chuckle. He caught the pepper shaker half heartedly thrown at his head and used it as a paper weight for the map he unraveled. His wind taming friend grouched half heartedly as he tuned back to his food and gave Touya the silent treatment. That was until his curiosity took over and he glanced down to see what Touya was looking at. Instantly, his eyes widened with excitement, with the chopsticks still between his lips, he rounded the table to get a better look.

" 'Dis 'ere's Garjudiuanen swamps."

"Yes." Kurama answered, enjoying Jin's childlike enthusiasm. "Yomi asked that I have Touya go over it, as you can see, its not completed and in many areas wrong."

" Ow did the ol goat be know'n 'ere's a set 'ere?"

"I honestly can't say." Kurama replied with a gentle shrug, not wanting to waken the slumbering newborn in his arms. "Do you think you can correct it?"

Jin flashed the fox an elated grin. Rounding the table yet again he nabbed his plate of food before pouring into the map. He ate silently as he studied the map's every imperfection. As soon as his plate was empty, Jin picked up the tools and set to work.

For the next few hours Jin silently worked, hovered next to the table with crossed legs. Every so often he would ask Touya a question or send a glance over to Oops. Just as Touya rose to start dinner, Jin sat back with a soft groan and cracked his neck.

" "Ere ya are." Jin grinned, stretching his arms above his head. "Any idea what 'at ol goat want with 'ese's maps fer? Is a fairly shitty stretch."

"For now," Kurama answered, standing and rounding the table to look at the fresh maps. "I believe he simply wants the knowledge. Who knows if he will use it, but its there when he wants it. Thank you, Jin. I hope it wasn't too overly taxing after the eventful night you had."

"No. Thank you." Jin righted himself and stood. Not realizing how much his legs would feel like jelly, he leaned his hip heavily against the table. "I be tired, but I needed that. I 'aven't felt my ol self in a long time. An' thank you, too, fer lettin me git ta Yusuke on m'own time."

"I won't overstep my boundaries as your friend." Kurama promised. "However, I won't deter from my own quest of trying to convince Yusuke to return here."

"I'm glad." Jin's gaze returned to where Oops was starting to wake in Kurama's arms. The tips of his fingers brushed gently over his son's whispy red hair. "He ain't happy in the Human's World, not truly."

In response to the gentle stimuli, Oops woke up further. With an impossibly wide yawn Oops turned to the warm body he was cradled against and started rooting.

"Woah there, little one." Kurama laughed, turning the newborn away from his chest. "You aren't going to find anything of interest here, I promise."

Jin laughed. "Ain't nuthin' 'ere for you." He took his son from the fox and smiled when the baby continued to root, unfazed by being transferred to different hands. "You aren't shy none a'tall."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Touya asked.

"Thank you for the offer," Kurama started gathering the maps and supplies then tidied up the table. "But, if I leave now I can back home at a decent hour."

"You are welcome here any time, my friend."

Kurama smiled and bowed goodbye.

Jin watched the door after the fox left, his mind clearly wandered back to conversation of Yusuke. Touya watched from the corner of his eye, giving Jin his space. When an annoyed whine from Oops jolted Jin out of his thoughts, the Wind Tamer turned to Touya.

"Make sure I donna be sleepin' through dinner." He said around a yawn. "I be starvin'."

"Sure."

.~*~.

Touya had taken his time with dinner mainly because he was distracted by the conversations they had had with Kurama earlier. Kurama had mentioned that Yusuke was unhappy in the Ningenkai and that he would be 'crushed' by Jin's actions of keeping his pregnancy a secret. Would Yusuke take Oops away from Jin? Touya simply couldn't say for sure. Yusuke was very possessive of his friends and of those he considers family, and takes great offence when somebody threatens what is his. However, how would Yusuke react when someone he trusts keeps something from him, especially of his magnitude?

Touya stood fast against his decision that Yusuke left Jin and it was Jin's decision to keep Oops a secret, and not just from Yusuke. Jin's past as a Shinobi left him extremely vulnerable to them, should they take offence to his further breaking the rules. Where both Jin's and his own trump card was their association with Yusuke and even Kurama, where would Jin stand if both Yusuke and the Shinobi were against him. Yusuke would never let that happen. Certainly not to Oops; Touya decided, but that doesn't mean that the young Toushin wouldn't take his son away.

Touya sighed and rubbed his temples, he was tried and couldn't wait to go to sleep. Speaking of, dinner was ready and Jin, last Touya had checked, had fallen asleep on the couch. And he was still there, curled in an upright fetal position around his baby. It appeared that both Jin and Oops had fallen asleep while the baby had been nursing. His head rested on Jin's peck, his tiny lips pursed as if he were still searching for the nipple.

Placing a hand on Jin's shoulder, Touya gently shook his friend awake. Large, groggy eyes blinked open and Jin stretched his neck down and gained his bearings. He blinked up at Touya and slowly stood on his extremely shaky legs.

"Why don't you let me take Oops to the bedroom for you, Jin."

Jin nodded. He may have enjoyed this afternoon immensely, but it really took its toll on him. Handing his newborn over to his friend, Jin limped off to the kitchen.

Touya tidied up Jin's bed before placing his friend's newborn son gently down on the soft comforter. He felt a surge of protectiveness over this child just as he had for Jin over the past six months. He sighed, rubbing at the back of his head. Kurama had said that 'Yusuke was anything but heartless' and all three of the demons, himself included, had put their trust in Yusuke numerous times. . . And Yusuke wasn't the type to let his friends down.

~!$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$!~

It was dusk when Kurama neared the portal he was to take back to Genkai's temple. With any luck, he would be hone in only a few hours. His face broke into a smile when his lover's ki appeared around the bend.

Ruby red eyes scanned over the fox's body as they always did. Hiei never did approve of his lover's job as Yomi's advisor. At the first sign of injury or bruise and Hiei had it in his mind that he would kill Yomi.

"He certainly kept you busy." Hiei said after he was finished ensuring himself that his fox was no worse for wear.

"Yes." Kurama agreed, "He sent me to get a map completed."

Hiei's eyebrows scrunched. "That miserable ass just wanted to send you on a miniscule task just to flaunt his control over you."

"I thought so, too." Kurama nodded, "He asked me to find Touya since there was rumor of a Shinobi set there."

"Touya? Why not the wind tamer who actually flies over the area?"

"That was my thought as well. I was hoping Touya could direct me to where Jin was currently living. As it turns out, they have been staying together for the time being."

Hiei nodded, "About six months now." he commented offhandedly.

That made Kurama pause, his suspicion tweaked. "You've been keeping tabs on them?"

"Hardly." Hiei snorted. "I spend time in the village close to where Touya lives. Six months ago I saw Jin there as well. How did Touya take to your presence with Jin being pregnant?"

"He was on guard." Kurama answered, not quite recovering from the shock of his lover's knowledge of Jin and Touya. "Jin gave birth last night."

"So early?"

"Only a week or so. Its not uncommon for first time dams."

Hiei grew silent. Obviously he reasoned that Touya isn't the father as he previously assumed.

"Hn." Hiei shrugged. He truly didn't care.

"Yukina would like me to extend her request that you possible find some time to visit. I would also enjoy it if you stopped by."

"I already told Mukuro that I am taking leave when Yukina is in her final months of her pregnancy."

Now Kuama was truly impressed, not only with his lover's knowledge, but also with his ease of acceptance. "You already knew."

Hiei nodded.

"I'm surprised you're not upset about it. I know you weren't happy when she accepted Kazuma as her mate."

"Husband." Hiei corrected sharply. "Humans don't have the capability to mate with demons. I warned her of the heartbreak she is destined for when Kuwabara dies when she only just started living. Any children could be a god-send . . . If they are born demons."

"Most couplings between humans and demons produce human offspring." Kurama revealed. "Yusuke being the prime example. He is the first demon to be born in his entire family tree. Should he reproduce with Keiko his offspring will be human."

Hiei signed and shook his head. "She made her decision. She will only have herself to blame."

"I'll see you in a few months then?" Kurama asked, stepping close to his lover. Hiei grunted and complied to the fox's unspoken question by tipping his head upward to accept his lover's kiss.

"See you soon." Kurama murmured, placing one last, soft kiss on Hiei's lips. The Jaganshi watched as his fox disappeared through the pulsing portal that lead to the Human World the blinked away to return to his duties at the border control.

~!$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$!~

With a deep sigh, Kurama dropped his satchel on the carpet and toed off his shoes. Although his apartment was spotless, there was evidence that Yusuke had remained the entire time he was on his trip to see Yomi. The young Toushin, however, was nowhere to be seen. Following the sound of the radio, Kurama arrived at his bedroom window, which was wide open with a pair of naked feet on the fire escape. A soft breeze drifted into the room, carrying with it a wiff of cigarette smoke.

Kurama knew that Yusuke had started smoking again. The young Toushin had quit cold turkey when Genkai had been killed by Toguro during the Dark Tounrament and had remained so until just recently. Going to his closet Kurama lifted a floorboard to reveal his stash of dried plants. The fox had many of his Makai plants and concoctions around the house, but his rarest and most precious he kept under the floorboard, just as a fox would bury its kill.

"My friend," Kurama said as he climbed up the window and onto the landing, "I'm going to introduce you to the wonders of the Makai." Situating himself in the corner, Kurama opened the small, wooden box and inhaled deeply.

Drawing his feet up to the step below his buttocks to rest his torso on his knees, Yusuke watched as Kurama took various treasures out of his tiny chest. Growing up with his mother and her sleazy friends, Yusuke was introduced to the wide world of narcotics at a young age. Nightmares of the side effects still haunted the young Toushin to this day. Needless to say, he learned his lesson about using drugs. Not that he didn't try some of the tamer recreational drugs, but with his demonic metabolism, they never lasted long in his system anyways.

"What naughty things are you stashing in there, Foxboy?"

"Something I've brought from the Makai. Demons use it for relaxation purposes. I'm sure your monks use it periodically. Its also better for your lungs, unlike that rat poison you've started re-inhaling back into your lungs."

Yusuke's sheepish smile didn't falter as he took another drag of his cigarette. The pair stayed silent as Kurama finished his task and bummed Yusuke lighter. The young Toushin took another tentative sniff before following Kurama's lead.

"I told you so." Kurama chuckled a few minutes later when Yusuke stretched and slid down the steps on his buttocks until he was sitting opposite the fox on the landing. "So," Yusuke said around a contented sigh as he leaned back against his folded arms to look at the night clouds. "What did that old goat have you up to all this time?"

"Politics mostly. Who's doing what? What could this rise in power or numbers mean? Finishing a map of wastelands; Buzy work."

"Rubbing it in your face that he's your boss now." Yusuke shook his head. "You should quit."

"Its not so bad." Kurama shrugged. "Just as he is gaining knowledge so am I. The more I have free reign of his stronghold the more I learn about him. I don't fully trust him, not him meb ut to be in the power he is and being a Makai Lord too boot, going against him could cost me."

"And you're enjoying that game just as much as he is, I'm sure."

Kurama gave his friend a sly smile. "I must admit that I enjoy raising past his expectations. Such as that pointless map. And that, my friend, is where connections come in handy."

Kurama always did like the sound of his own voice; as Hiei had complained about on numerous occasions. With the combination of a rough couple days added to his dirty little secret herb made the kitsune's lips positively loose.

"Connections to a swamp wasteland. Yea, Foxboy, I'm impressed."

"Yomi knew, how I don't know, that there was a Shinobi Set stationed there. He sent me to find Touya."

"Touya?" Yusuke asked, "An ice master in a swamp. Jin loves making maps, you should have found him instead."

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kurama replied. Suddenly where Yusuke had been relaxed and just about ready to fall asleep during their conversation, the young Toushin practically landed in his lap.

"How is he? Where is he?"

"He's living with Touya for the time being. Other than having a rough night of his own, he is doing well. He very much enjoyed fixing and completing that map for me."

"Rough night?" Yusuke stiffened. Kurama watched as emotions played over his friend's face. Suddenly his eyes fell to the ground. He leaned back against the steps and scrubbed at his face roughly with his hands. "He's not still puking is he? He told me that he would get that looked at."

"Don't worry." Kurama assured him, "He simply had a rough, eventful night. Jin will recover just fine in a few days."

Yusuke's mouth worked like a landed fish. Clearly he wanted to ask more, yet kept rethinking it. Kurama watched as Yusuke's face closed off and he muttered, "Its none of my business what he does at night."

"It is your business." Kurama insisted. "He is your friend and lover. Jin's well being should be important to you."

"I gave that up when I left him for Keiko."

"Its not too late." Kurama insisted. "Move back to the Makai."

"I'm not going to run out on Keiko just because things got rough. I'm not going to be a repeat of my father."

"I thought you considered Raizen your father. Aren't you running out on the territory he to you?"

"Keiko . . ." Yusuke started.

"Keiko is a human." Kurama interrupted. "She will live a human's life and produce human offspring. That alone should give you pause."

The two friends fell into a bit of a tense silence. Yusuke thinking over what he had been trying to avoid and Kurama not wanting to push his friend into not wanting to carry on the conversation. After a few minutes Kurama ventured softly.

"Do you regret coming back?"

"Yes and no." Yusuke shrugged. "Mostly I just hate myself for not being able to make her happy. Without Keiko I wouldn't be who I am today. Two days before I got hit by a car and started the whole spiral into the spirit detective gig Keiko talked me out of running away. If I would have left the city like I wanted to I wouldn't be Raizen's heir. I would be the piece of shit everybody thought I'd turn into."

"I'm not trying to make Keiko out to be a heartless bitch." Kurama said softly. "I simply don't think that the two of you are suited for each other. There are so many of us out there that owe you our lives and would follow you to the ends of the earth. Before you lower your self-worth, take a minute to think of all you accomplished on your own. I do also think that you owe it to Keiko to let her be happy. I doubt that having a husband who sleeps on the couch is what she always imagined having."

The noise of the night life of the neighborhood sounded loud in the two demons ears as their own silence grew around them. Kurama had given Yusuke a lot to think about and Yusuke had made it clear that he was through with the discussion. Kurama was content to remain silent, he was enjoying the body heat from Yusuke, who's legs were draped across his lap and the crisp fall air at this back. Lifting a foot as best he could with the extra weight across his lap, Kurama nudged Yusuke's side with his toe.

"Let's get to bed. We both have to be at work in the morning."

Yusuke nodded and slipped through the window. Kurama carefully repacked his chest, purposely taking his time and giving Yusuke time to change. By the time Yusuke reappeared in a clean pair of boxers and his stuffed duffel bag in hand Kurama was just replacing the floorboard in the closet. Next it was Kurama's turn in the washroom. His bedroom was dark when the fox finally crawled into bed. He had Yusuke pondering his words which is exactly what the fox had planned.

"Thanks a lot, Foxboy." Yusuke yawned from the other side of the bed. "For letting my bum-ass crash here for the past week. I owe you one."

"I may just take you up on that if your not careful."

"Oh yea?" Yusuke chuckled at the sultry purr in the fox's teasing tone. "And what service would you require of your willing, and owing, slave?"

"I'm like a lizard." Kurama replied with a curl of his finger. "I need something warm around me to sleep."

"Warm bodies have an effect on me, too." Yusuke chuckled sliding over and spooning against the kitsune's warm back. "Only sleeping is the last thing on my mind."

"Yes." Kurama agreed not even trying to conceal the smile in his teasing tones. "If would also appear that you have a redhead fetish. You've kissed Kazuma in a dream. You took Jin as a lover; and now you grace my bed,"

"Not to mention warm your hide." Yusuke interjected.

"Yes." Kurama laughed. "We can't forget that."

Yusuke's nose buried itself in the sweet smelling hair at Kurama's neck. "Maybe I should talk Keiko into dying her hair red." He murmured absently against Kurama's warm skin.

"Or perhaps, you should return to your redheaded lover."

Although he received no reply, Kurama could tell by his bed-mate's breathing that Yusuke remained awake long after his suggestion.

~!$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$!~

Reviews would be awesome ^_^ Please let me know what you think.


End file.
